Protecting Me
by Amelia Wick
Summary: Creating a life is hard but what if people want what you have? Do you close yourself off and hide or do you fight for your life? Sometimes those closest to you are the worst kind of enemies... FSOG is owned by E.L James. Storyline belongs to me. This is a repost of my story from March. Thanks for reading :-)
1. Chapter 1

APOV

"Annnnaaaa, my cookies don't look like yours..." I roll my eyes at my best friend.

My name is Ana Steele, I am 22 and in two weeks I start Medical School at the University of Washington in Seattle. My best friend is Kate Kavanagh but she hates her last name so most of the time she tells people that it's Steele, which is fine. When we meet our first day of 4th grade I pretty much adopted her as my sister.

I have an older brother Nick Steele. We have the same father but neither of us sees him more than once a month. Our birthday's and Christmas are the days we get more than just a single day of our father's attention. My father, Franklin Steele, is one of Seattle's biggest billionaire manwhores. I'm quite sure that I have more siblings out in the world because of his whore ways but he's my father and I love him.

My mom's name is Carla and my stepdad is Ray Morgan. She meet him when I was 8 years old and the way the talk it was love at first sight. She was walking out of a bookstore and tripped and he caught her, they've been together ever since. I love my mother but once she met Ray I quickly became third in line of important people to her. I know she loves me but she has always put their happiness in front of anybody else.

Kate and I both were accepted into WSU when we graduated High School. She wasn't going to go because her family didn't have the money and also she wasn't awarded any scholarships. I called the school and arranged for her tuition to be paid each semester plus extra for her to live on. She studied Psychology and I studied Microbiology. We both graduated with Bachelor Degrees. We lived in an apartment my father owned while attending WSU. Kate and I both got jobs volunteering at the hospital. She also found a neat job at a local cafe names Coffee Crazy.

My father may not be very visible in my life but he would drop everything if I called with an emergency. When my grandfather James passed away he left everything to Nick and me, which when sold total nearly 60 million for each of us.

I have never told Kate about it being me who donated the money and I never plan to let that little secret slip out. She has always accepted me for being who I truly am not because of who my father is. Unfortunately, Kate understands what it's like to be judged because of the father you have.

You see, Eamon Kavanagh was arrest on the eve of his daughter 9th birthday for embezzlement. He not only stole 40 million over 10 years from the company he co-owned but also committed fraud. He is spending the rest of his life in prison. They courts froze all Kavanagh accounts and eventually, the account only had a few hundred left after being ordered to repay all debt. Her mom decided to move away after both Kate and her brother Ethan were targeted by people who were once their friends. Ethan ended up in the hospital for nearly a week because some members football team beat him up after their fathers mentioned they lost money because of Ethan's father. The girls who used to be Kate's best friends went all "Carrie" on her by pouring red paint all over her during a talent show she was performing in. Both groups got suspended and their mom wanted them arrest but neither Kate nor Ethan wanted to live through more torture so she agreed and they moved the next week.

When they moved to Montesano they slowly opened up since no one knew who they were related to. It took a good 3 months for me to get Kate to even say more than "Hi" to me. Once she realized I wasn't going away, we've friends we have been joined at the hip ever since.

"Did, you use baking powder or baking salt?" I ask when I hear a knock on the door.

"Shit, I swear I don't know where you learned to bake so well." I hear the 4th batch of cookie mix being dumped into the trash. I shake my head and walk to answer the door.

"ANA!" My brother yells before picking me up and swinging me around.

"I'm gonna throw up on you if you don't sit me down." He drops me like a sack of potatoes.

"Ana, who was at the doo..." I look up at Kate just staring at my brother. He is staring at her too.

"Hello?" I snap my finger in front of Nick's face and he shakes his head before blushing and turning back to me.

"I came to take my favorite girl.. girls out for welcome back/ Congrats on moving to Seattle dinner." I laugh as he tries to play off saying girl instead of girls. I know these two are secretly seeing each other but I don't understand why neither will tell me.

"Umm, well I have something already planned for myself tonight but Kate is free. Right, Kate?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she burst out laughing.

"Ana, may I speak to you?"

"We are speaking?" I smirk and she glares at me.

"Sure, be right back, Nickie pooh." I play slap, my brother before Kate drags me into her room.

"You know?" I nod and flop on her bed

"I want to know why you haven't told me?"

"We haven't really been going on date. We kissed the night before we left on our 3-month road trip and since we've only been talking. I just didn't want to get too excited in case we didn't work out. Forgive me?"

"Of course, plus if you get married we will be sisters legally!" I help her get ready and she tells me all about her feelings for my brother I roll my eyes because it's so obvious they are in love with each other.

"You kids be good and you mister... You break her heart I'll..." I stop and think because he's my brother so.." Kick you in the balls, got it?" They both laugh and Nick pulls me into a hug.

"I won't hurt her. I love her too much. Thank you for understanding." I nod and kiss his cheek.

"Bye bye" I wave and shut the door before running to my room to change than getting comfortable on the couch. Tonight is gonna be a pizza and ice cream night along with The Nanny and Golden Girls marathon.


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

I'm woken up by giggling and I realize I fell asleep on the couch. I sit up and find Kate hanging up her phone with the biggest smile.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. I bought McDonald's for breakfast." She flops down next to me and hands me a sausage and cheese McMuffin, hash brown and orange juice.

"Did you have fun last night?" I smirk when she blushes.

"It was the best night of my life and we didn't have sex, so get that smirk off your face." I chuckle and take a sip of my orange juice.

"I can tell you overdosed on Golden Girls and Pizza last night." I nod realizing the video menu for the Golden Girls is still on the TV.

"You know Rose and Sophia are the best.." She nods before clicking the play button and we sit back on the couch and watch more episodes.

After breakfast, we spent the rest of the day reorganizing our townhouse. When Kate agreed to move to Seattle with me after we graduated from WSU, I contacted a realtor and told them what I wanted.

She was able to find a three bedroom Victorian townhouse with beautiful bay windows and a small backyard. It was honestly perfect. Since Kate and I were going on a road trip for the summer we decided to hire professional movers. My mom offered to unpack the main rooms for us. When we got home 4 days ago it was amazing walking into a put together home. Today, we are unpacking our rooms while playing loud pop music.

"We need to go shopping for office furniture and I also want to apply for some jobs," Kate says as we look around our third bedroom/office. Kate is thinking about applying to a Nursing school because she really enjoyed volunteering at the hospital in Vancouver and has been thinking about it since we got to Seattle.

"Nickie... We really need you to help us with the furniture." I whine into the phone. My brother usually ignores my whining but today he actually agrees to come help us and is even bringing his friend that a new partner at his firm.

Nick is a partner at Grey, Rhodes, and Steele Law Firm. He has always loved to argue and thought becoming a lawyer was the perfect job for him. He is 4 years older than me but sometimes it's almost impossible to tell who is younger because of how he acts.

"Soooo, your boyfriends on his way to help," I say to Kate and start laughing as she running to towards the bathroom screaming for me to stall him.

I head towards the living room to clean up a little before my brother and his friend arrives. After about 15 minutes I finally got the living room and kitchen presentable.

"Come in" I yell while grabbing a bottle of water.

"The help has arrived.." Nick chuckles as I walk into the living room and stop in my track.

"Holy shit.." I mutter to myself or so I thought because when I look up I see the grey-eyed god smirking.

"Christian Grey, this is my sister Ana Steele. Ana Steele, this is my new law partner Christian Grey." The grey-eyed god better known as Christian walks up shakes my hand. I gasp and pull my hand away quickly when the tingling become too intense. I can tell by his facial expression he felt it too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kate soon makes her presence known and I slowly become invisible to my brother. I don't mind it because I love both of them and think they would make the amazing couple.

"So what do you do, Ana?" Christian speaks and it brings my eyes away from my brother.

"Oh, I umm.." I clear my throat. " I am starting Medical School next week. I'm not sure what specialty but as long as I can bake on my free time I will be happy. What is your specialty?"

"I'm a family attorney. My father is also an attorney at the same law firm. He is a defense lawyer and I always knew I didn't want to be involved in murder cases." I see Kate and Nick heading towards her bedroom so I nod towards the couch.

"They might be a while," I say rolling my eyes towards her door. I turn on the radio for background noise and we spent the next few hours getting to know each other.

Finally, after two hours my brother and Kate come out of her bedroom looking sexed up.

"Seriously?" Kate blushes

"Let's get to moving stuff," Nick commands before walking towards the third bedroom/office.

Kate and I both bought purchased a desk, we found a cute loveseat that fits perfectly under the bay window and we also found three bookshelves. We didn't find everything we wanted but we can keep looking.

After spending another hour rearranging everything I insist on taking everyone out for dinner. We go to Nick's favorite place Benji's. It's a cute little upscale diner that's right down the street from our townhouse.

I ordered Chicken Nacho's, Kate, Nick and Christian all got cheeseburgers and fries. While we wait for our food Christian and I talked non-stop and it felt normal being around him.

"Chris, is that you?" I look up to see a beautiful blonde staring at us. Christian instantly stiffen next to me but slowly stands up and goes to her.

"Hey, baby whatcha doing here?" She points towards a table full of girls. Kate looks at them and becomes pale.

"Katie, are you okay?" I grab her hand but she is still looking at the group of girls. All of a sudden the group of girls arrives at our table and every single one of them are staring at Kate.

"Well well well, if it isn't poor little not so rich girl. How's your daddy doing in prison?" One girl snarkily say while the others laugh

"Excuse me, you bitches need to go back to your table," I say

"Or what, mmmm? What can you do about it? You are obviously nothing if you hang out with that trash, so why don't you and your friend leave before I get your asses kicked. Don't worry we'll take care of this hot piece of meat. God knows you two ugly bitches can't." She smirks and I can't take it anymore.

"Look you plastic barbie doll wannabes, if you come near me or my sister again I'll make sure that fake face your daddy paid for gets ruined permanently. Now take your insecure asses back to your table... NOW." I let go of her hair and she falls to the ground. The argument, of course, catches the attention of the employees who run to interfere. I look at his name tag and see he is the manager. He must new because I've never seen her before, well it's been nearly 6 months since I've eaten here.

"I don't know what part of town you're from, but here we don't tolerate it. Ms. Porter, you and your friends go back to your table." He turns to us" You need to leave before I have you escorted out. Maybe have your parents teach you some manner if you plan on interacting with important people." He says in a voice that makes me believe he really thinks we are some common gutter trash. I can see it in my brother's eyes that this won't end well.

"Let's get one thing straight talk to me or my family like that again and I will make sure this place is need of a new manager before the end of business." The manager rolls his eyes and laugh

"I'd like to see someone like you do that.." I turn to look at my brother who is smirking and looking behind the manager. When I look up I see our father standing behind the man with a murderous expression.

"Excuse me is there a problem here, Mr. Davis?" Mr. Davis smirks at us before turning to talk to our father.

" Yes, it appears somehow this gutter trash was allowed into the dinner, but I'm making sure they aren't allowed back in." He says with so much confidence I almost feel sorry for him.

"Yes, Mr. Steele this slut was so rude to me. You know my daddy would be so appreciative that you stood up for his baby girl." One nasally girl chirps up but my dad rolls his eyes before looking back at Mr. Davis

"I'd like to know why these customers are being thrown out but not them?" My father asks while pointing at the nasty girls who are still glaring at Kate.

"You see Mr. Steele, the young ladies were walking by and those hoodlums just grab Ms. Porter's hair and threaten her for no reason. Since her father is an important client I won't allow some trash who has never set foot in our restaurant treat them with disrespect." Mr. Davis just keeps glaring at me and I just smirk at him.

"Mr. Davis, I can assure you that they aren't trash or hoodlums. As a matter of fact, let me introduce you to them." My father has an evil glint in his eyes that tells me this guy gonna pay for how he spoke to us.

"Ummm, O Of course, Sir." Davis stutters obviously now worried that my father knows us.

"These are my children Ana, Nick and his girlfriend Kate" He stops when he gets to Christian" I'm sorry son, I don't know who you are."

"Christian Grey, sir. I'm a new partner at Nick's law firm." They shake hands but then my dad is right back to Mr. Davis whose once tan face now pale as Casper.

"I want you to apologize to my family and afterward you will meet me in my office and we will discuss your future here." Dad hugs Nick, Kate and I before turning and glaring at the group of bitches.

"You four are no longer welcomed here and if I hear you've messed with my kids again, I'll ruin every chance your fathers have at making their businesses successful. Do I make myself clear?" They all nod before running out the door.

"I'll be in my office." He points at Mr. Davis before smile at us.

"I I am so sorry. I had no idea who you" I cut him off

"Whether you knew or not shouldn't be a deciding factor in how you treat people. You automatically assumed because you'd never seen us here and then you recognized those girls, we were at fault and beneath them and you." His expression tells it all.

"I can only imagine how you treat other customers here when another set of rich little bitches decide someone is eating at the table they want. Learn to respect everyone regardless of their station in life. " My brother hugs me before walking.. more like pulling Mr. Davis in the direction our dad went. I turn to Kate and we decide we want some dessert, so I text Nick to meet us at Twisty Treats so we can get milkshakes. As we walk out of the restaurant I hear a voice speaking.

"Sorry for my friends, they all believe they're gods gift to the world. I'm Christian girlfriend, Molly." I turn to see the blonde still holding Christians hand.

"Hi, I'm Ana, and that's Kate." I point in her direction

"I know you guys were hanging out but would you mind if I steal my man back?" I look towards Christian see his grimace but I nod.

"It was nice meeting you" She grabs his hand and pulls him towards what I assume is her car. I turn to Kate and shook my head. My great day was now ruined because he has a girlfriend.

"Let's go and drawn ourselves in ice cream." We laugh and walk towards Twisty Treats.

"Two Oreo attack milkshake and a peanut butter and banana milkshake, please." I ordered Nick's milkshake since he texted he was only a few minutes away. While we are waiting on our shakes I hear a voice I haven't heard in over 4 years.

"Ana?" I look up and see a handsome blonde that I once had a massive teenage crush on.

"Max Rhodes, long time no see." I hug him and invite him to sit with us.

"Well, dad chewed Davis's ass out before fir..." Nick stops talking when he spots Max sitting with us.

"What's he doing here?" Nick asked while glaring at Max.

"Ummm... I saw Ana when I was walking by so I thought I'd say hi. I guess I'll get going." I'm about to tell him he doesn't have to go but my brother speaks up first.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Are you actually going to be at the office Monday?"

"Life hasn't been going too well but yes I'll be at the office Monday. Umm.. Ana, would you like to get dinner tomorrow night?" I freeze and look up at Max. I want to say no but his face is so hopeful that I just can't.

"Sure." His face lights up before hugging me then leaving. Kate squeals as she side hugs me.

"That date isn't happening." He glares at me when I laugh at him.

"I do believe we set up a time and place to meet for our date so, yes that date is happening." Thankfully our milkshakes are ready and stop the conversation. I know my brother is protective but they've been best friends since 3rd grade.


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

"I know you guys are hanging out, but would you mind if I steal my man back" I cringe from Molly calling me her man in front of people.

"It was nice meeting you" She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the exit. I let go of her hand as soon as we get clear of the diner.

"We had a deal, Christian. You and I pretend to be in a relationship for a year and I'll sell you my share in granddaddy's company. Nowhere in our arrangement did it state you could be seen with another WOMAN." She yells the last part. I sigh, realizing this was a headache of my own making.

"I know, It's been a horrible day and your bitch friends haven't made it any better." She rolls her eyes

"My friends are amazing and didn't do anything wrong. You see, they saw you sitting with another girl and instantly they went on the defense because you were cheating on me." She smirks and I've had enough.

"Listen to me and listen good, I have had it with you and those stuck up little bitches."

"Boo Woo, poor Chrissy, well you better put on your big boy pants and deal with it. With our arrangement, you have to get at least pretend to like my friends because we aren't going anywhere. Toodles" She waves as she opens her car door. I curse and realize I need to play nice or I won't get what I truly want. If only my father wasn't a manipulative asshole I wouldn't even be talking to this girl.

I had just graduated from Harvard Law and moved back to Seattle. I love my mom but my father is a controlling asshole. He controls all the money my siblings and I inherit from our grandparents and if we don't walk the line we get cut off. I never wanted to be a lawyer but that was what my father demanded I do, so I here I am a family attorney. My last year before starting Law School I sat them down over Christmas break and laid out my plans for starting a company. My father instantly refused to help unless I went to Law School. He promised I would receive my trust fund the minute I move back to Seattle after graduating a lawyer. That of course was a lie. Now I have to work at his law firm for at least a year before getting any money but I overheard a conversation between my mother and him. My mom was scolding him for not giving me my money but he said only when I make him proud will I get the money. From that day on I made it my mission to save every penny I earned and opening my business without them. That was until Molly came along. She mentioned to Mia that her grandfather gave her 50 percent share in his M&A company but she hates anything to do with his business and was looking for a buyer. That night I walked her to her car and we came to an agreement. I date her for a year and also give her a hundred thousand and she would sign over her shares. After our conversation, I went home and wrote up an agreement and we both signed on the dotted lines. Now I have 6 more months before I gave ditch the bitch.

Today, was the first day that I've ever felt happiness just by spending time with a woman. Normally women only want me for my looks or money. Being a Grey comes with a lot of hassle, everyone knows we come from money. It's extremely hard to trust that someone likes her for who you are and not what you can do for them.

Ana Steele... what can I say about that amazingly gorgeous woman?! The minute I saw her I knew she was gonna be a game changer. I knew it was terrible to stand by and watch the 'bitch pack' as Elliot calls them verbally attack her but the truth is that she could handle herself and didn't need my assistance.

A few days later.

"I'm not sure what type of game you're playing but I won't allow my sister to be part of it. You stay away from her, do you understand me?" I come out of my office hearing Nick yelling.

When I get to his office I see him pinning Max Rhodes against the wall.

"Nick, let him go." I pull him off Max but not before he got a punch in.

"You're not her father or mine so mind your own damn business." Max straightens his suit before storming out of Nick's office.

"What the fuck man. I thought you two were best friends growing up?" He growls

"That bastard is not my friend. He's trouble and I refuse to allow him to bring my sister into his issues." He all but screams in my face

He finally calms down and explains everything. We make a plan to ruin their second date. I tried to convince Nick to come clean about Max's problems but he refuses saying "I'm her big brother and it's my job to keep her safe whether she wants me to or not. " I understand how he feels because I try to keep drama away from Mia all the time. It doesn't work but I still try to keep my baby sister out of trouble.

APOV

"What about this one?" Kate picks up a floral tank top and yellow shorts.

"That's cute but what shoes?" She picks up matching yellow flip-flops.

"So tell me about this Max guy. Your brother doesn't seem pleased with you dating him." Kate says as she curls my hair.

"We are not dating. We are just friends hanging out.. No kissing.." Kate rolls her eyes before giving me the 'don't lie to me' look.

"Okay, it might be dating to him but to me, it's just friends hanging out. Max, Nick and I grew up together until Max moved to Texas with his mother. He and Nick spent every day together and since I was always over at Nick's house he became like a second brother to me. That's why I don't understand why he acted like that." I shrug while she continues fixing my hair.

"I'll get it, you stay there and look perfect." I groan as Kate squeals while running towards the door.

"Wow, you look perfect." I blush and take the tulips Nick hands me.

"Thank you."

"Ready to go?" I nod and grab my purse and hug Kate

"This food is amazing." I'm trying to act like this "date" isn't another bomb. He is a nice guy but he is getting extremely creepy with his talk about our future and how our "scene" will be amazing, even after I told him I didn't have any feeling for him. The "date" took a nosedive when my brother and Christian walked into the restaurant and had the hostess sit them at the table next to us. I decide I need a little break from Max being weird and my brother glaring towards our table so I get up an excuse myself to the bathroom.

As I come out of the bathroom I feel someone grab me from behind.

"Why can't you just love me like I love you, Susie?" I look up at Max and frown because his eyes are glazed over.

"Let go of my arm, Max.." I try to pull my arm away but he shakes his head and grabs my other wrist.

"You thought you could run away last time, but now that I found you again, I will tie you up and punish you until you scream red over and over again. Ohh, it will be the greatest night of our life. You are mine. Do you understand?" He is squeezing my wrist so hard that I know I'm gonna bruise.

"Max, what the hell are you doing, let me GO." I scream and try to free my wrist but he shoves me against the wall, pinning my hand above my head. He is staring at me with almost black eyes and it terrifying me. This is not the Max I grew up with.

"You are gonna regret screaming at me." He let's go of my left wrist and grabs my face and squeezes my cheeks together so hard I start to cry. Thankfully, I see a fist fly past my face and hit Max hard in the jaw.

"You fucker, how dare you put your filthy hands on my sister." My brother is now pinning Max down on the ground while hitting him over and over again. I look at Christian and glare at him for not stopping the fight. He chuckles and shrugs before pulling my brother off Max.

"You step a foot in her direction and I will end you. Do you hear me? END YOU.." Nick throws one last punch before hugging me and walking me out of the restaurant. We get to his car and he pulls me into his arms again and I let out the sobs I've been holding in. I've never been manhandled before and that was horrible. After I finally calm down I tell both Nick and Christian what he said to me. I had to grab my brother to keep him storming back inside.

"If he comes anywhere near you again you call me right away." I nod and he sighs while running his hands through his dark brown wavy hair. He looks up at me and our matching blue eyes meet and I can see he's worried about what he's about to say next.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but the way he treated you tonight he's obviously relapsed." I frown

"He's addicted to cocaine. That's why he left to live with his mom in Texas. His father kicked him out and cut him off so the only option was moving in with his mother. You know my mom wouldn't allow him to live with us and truthfully I didn't want him at my house. Please promise me you'll stay away?" I nod and we perform our signature handshake and he drives me home.


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

"Thank you, officer." I shake Detective Peters hand and show him to the door.

After Max's attack, Nick demanded I make a statement and press charges. The officer said that there was a warrant for his arrest in Texas for the attempted murder of his girlfriend Susie Tanner. She has been in a coma for nearly two months and they aren't sure if she will ever wake up. Nick called his law partner Denise Rhodes who is also Max's father informing him of his son attack on me and also his warrant. Dennis wasn't surprised about Max having an active warrant. Nick was pissed off when he laughed it off as "nothing serious".

"He has never acted like that. There has to be something more going on because he threw his son out of his house when he found out he was doing drugs but now he's sticking up for him for after he assaulted two women, one of which he's known most her life." Both Nick and Christian look at each other before nodding.

"Sis, I know you're not gonna like this but.. I'm gonna hire someone to protect you and Kate. He isn't stable and I don't feel comfortable leaving the two of you unprotected." He holds my face and pleads with his eyes. I've only ever seen my brother this scared when I crashed my car at 16. I was t-boned by a drunk driver that ran a red light. It was the very first time I drove my car alone and I ended up with a broken leg, wrist and a concussion and the drunk walked away with minor scratches.

"I'm fine with a bodyguard but you'll have to convince that one." I point towards my best friend as she walks out of the kitchen with our hot chocolate. Nick stands to go to her and pulls her into her bedroom. I flop down on my couch releasing a sigh and just hope Max is found before he hurt someone else.

"fuck..." I sling my arm over my eyes when I realize we need to tell my dad. If the police don't find him first my dad might just eliminate the problem himself.

3 Months later

The last couple of months have been amazing. Christian and I have become great friends and the four of us spend almost every weekend hanging out. Kate and Nick are out getting dinner while Christian and I wait for them. He brought Tequila, so we've been playing truth or dare while waiting on the food.

"Truth" Christian says

"Tell me something no one else would guess about you?" He thinks for a minute

"I never wanted to be a lawyer but my father is holding my trust fund hostage. Ever since I was 6 years old I always wanted to open my own business. My grandfather left all of us a trust fund but we can't get it until we're 30 years old but my father can release it early if he feels like it. He has held that overhead ever since I told my plans to open a business." He tells me all about his father lying about giving it to him. "That's how I ended up making the deal with Molly." He stops and pales.

"What deal?" He shakes his head but I'm not gonna back down.

"I'll tell you something no one else knows if you tell me your secret." I laugh when he pretends to think.

"Okay, but if this gets out I'll never get my company."

"I pinky swear to never tell another soul." I stick my pinky out and we agree to keep each other's secret

"I agree to fake date Molly for a year and in return, I get her 50 percent ownership in her grandfathers company."

"Thank god," I mumble to myself or so I thought because when I looked up he was smirking at me.

"Okay, your turn."

"I don't want to be a doctor. If I could I would open a bakery. My grandmother on my father's side owned a bakery. I would spend every summer with her and she taught me everything she knew. I have always loved to bake and always dream of being a baker but... I overheard my mother and Ray one day talking about how I never earned any of the money I have and that I'm just a waste of space that lucked out with a rich father. She was complaining how she never got an extra dime from my dad that wasn't specifically meant for me only. She was mad that I took what she believes should have been her money. I never wanted to be a doctor but she told me that it would make her proud to have a doctor in her family. I volunteered at a hospital with Kate throughout our years in Vancouver and I hated it but I needed to make my mom proud of me." I start to cry remember hearing them say I wasn't a good person because I wanted to open a bakery instead of "giving" back to her. Christian pulled me into his lap letting me cry it out. I love my mom and Ray but sometimes they treat me different because I inherited money. Kate says it's because my mom is jealous that I have millions and she doesn't

"You're such an amazing person. Could we be more of a perfect pair? Both of us have a parent that wants to control the life we live.." I nod before looking into his eyes.

"I'll help you." A confused expression graces his face.

"I mean I'll loan you the money to start your company. We can write up a contract that states everything out. I'll own 50 percent for the first year then cut it down to 10 percent after. I believe in you and I want to help you create your dream."

He goes to deny the offer but my brother and Kate walk through the door. I quickly hop off his lap and wipe my face. We eat the Chinese food they brought and watch action movies until nearly two.

"Chris, I'm gonna stay here tonight, do you want to sleep in the office/guest room?" He nods

"Good night sis, I love you." Nick spins me around hugging me before dragging Kate to her room. I giggle because I know my best friend will be my sister in law before the year ends.

Christian and I spend the next two hours arguing over the deal I made him. I wouldn't take no for an answer so he just sighed before accepting my deal. We agreed to meet at his office tomorrow afternoon to hash out the contract.

The next morning I wake up to Kate snuggling into me.

"Why are you in my bed and not with my brother?" She laughs

"It's almost 1 pm and I needed a snuggle partner." I shot up not realizing how late I slept.

"Shit, I have an appointment soon but first, I need to talk to you." I say with a grim look on my face.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She laughs

"I don't want to be a doctor."

"FINALLY... Girl, I thought you were gonna take this all the way to graduation. You are meant to be a baker. I'm glad you realized your career path should be based on what you love and not what anyone else wants for you." She hugs me and we both laugh

"It was Christian that talked me into following my passion. I already sent an email to my advisor and I planned on going in today to withdraw completely. Shit, I need to get ready." I jump out of bed remember I need to meet Christian too. I quickly get ready and am heading towards the door.

"You, me and pizza tonight?" Kate says as I walk towards the door.

"I'll grab the liquor" She laughs as I slam the door.

"Sorry, I'm later than expected." Christian looks hot as hell in his navy suit. When he spots me his eyes rake over my outfit. I'm wearing a floral knee-length dress with a messy bun.

"Good afternoon, no worry we never decided on a specific time, please have a seat." He says after kissing my cheek.

We spent over two and a half going over everything need to start his company. He already had a contract drawn up and as I read over it I realized how passionate he truly is about his company.

"I couldn't be more proud of partnering with you, Mr. Grey. I believe Trevelyan Enterprise is gonna be amazing." We shake hands and he offers to see me out but I want to see Nick before leaving.

I told my brother about changing my future plans and like Kate, he was beyond pleased that I finally "got my head out of my ass and followed something I loved". It took longer than expected to drop out of medical school. My advisor was upset but understood and told me that my place would be held for a year but I told her to give it away.

My next stop was to a local bakery that gave weekly baking classes. I enrolled in the classes and plan on spending the next 6 months taking every class they have available and also help Christian get TE up and running. He is giving his notice at the firm on Friday and will be breaking up with Molly tonight.

It was a sad moment when I officially withdrew from the medical program but my advisor was understanding and wished me luck. I decided that I still wanted to contribute to the school so instead of requiring a tuition refund I just had them donate it to a deserving student. As I'm grabbing the liquor and pizza for our girls night my phone rings.

"So I talked to Molly's grandfather James an hour ago. He's decided he wants to retire sooner and agreed to sell me his share. We now own 50 percent of Jameson Mergers and Co but he agreed to keep it quiet for a few more months so I have time to get settled. I think maybe I'll offer Molly the money to end the charade but if not I will make her life miserable as co-owner." I can hear the smirk through the phone.

"What if I befriend her and then casually ask her if she's thought about selling some of her shares? I don't think she'll sell her shares to you because for her she likes the status of having Christian Grey on her arm more than the co-ownership. Maybe if I ask her to keep it quiet until I can tell my dad she'll be more willing. She will think she can still play you so until I talk to her can you continue to "play" boyfriend?" He agrees that we can at least try.

It's been two weeks since Christian purchased Jameson Mergers and he has spent the whole time learning from James the ins and out of the company. For me, I have finally found Molly's hangout. I also heard through the grapevine that her grandfather cut her off and was threatening to take her inheritance away from her completely, so now I think the time is right.

"You're Christian's Molly, right?" She looks up and nods.

"I'm Ana, We met when my brother Nick was hanging out with your boyfriend." She fake smiles

"It's been a while, how are you doing?" hmm, she's being nice to me today.. interesting

"I'm doing good but I was wondering if I could talk to you businesswoman to businesswoman." She smirks

"Since when have you been a businesswoman?" Okay.. I guess not so nice.

"My father is one of the wealthiest men in the world and has taught me everything he knows. I may not own a currently running business but I am looking into buying a business. Plus being in business is in my blood."

"Well, I don't have all day, speak." Oh, this bitch is just asking to get punched.

"I heard from my father that you owned some shares in your grandfather company and also heard you're in need of a little money. I want my father to be proud of me and owning a part of a successful business would do the trick. I'm willing to pay top dollar. So I figure it a win-win." She seems to think about it. My phone rings and so I give her a few minutes to think.

"Excuse me," I say and get up

"Steele" I answer my phone like my father. It's funny how Nick and I are so similar to him even when we only spend a little time throughout the year.

"Ms. Steele, this is Ricardo from Grey Construction and I need to speak to you about authorizing a purchase." He tells me what it's for.

"I understand with us completely demolishing the inside and redesigning the front face of the building it's gonna come with a cost. As long as you follow my architect design that was approved the cost is of little worry to me. I realize with the amount of work that this is gonna cost a lot and I have no problem paying top dollar for getting what I want. I will be down tomorrow to speak with you. " We say our byes and I look back at Molly whose eyes are glowing with happiness.

"sorry about that. I want to open a bakery but I couldn't find a location that fit perfectly so I purchased two building side by side and we are going to reconstruct it to my exact design. Sorry, I'm sure I am boring you. Have you made a decision?" I ask picking invisible lint off my silk blouse. I am now playing the 'I'm bored" card and hoping it will work."

"I don't want to sell the whole 50 percent but I'll sell 30 percent. I want a million for it also." She adds.

"Nah... I want 40 percent for a million. I can guarantee you that a million is more than generous" She takes a few minutes to think about it and as soon as I stand up and grab my jacket, she finally speaks.

"Wait... Fine, I'll see you 40 percent of Jamerson Mergers for a million. My only condition is I want it in writing that you won't announce your ownership for another 6 months. I have plans for a specific person and an announcement of you owning 40 percent of my grandfather's company will ruin it." I nod and grab my tablet and update the contract I already had saved.

"You can read it on here or I'll send you a copy through my lawyer which could take two weeks and we wait until you return it to me which could take another two weeks." I tap my fingers on the table and wait for her to read the contract

"No, I'll just sign now. I need the money." She says sadly, I hand her the tablet pen and have her sign and print her name on the virtual line. I also recorded our interaction in case she denies the signing.

"I'll have the money transfer as soon as I receive the ownership papers." She nods and runs out the coffee shop.

It's not even 5 hours later that I receive a call from Molly that she has the papers and a notary waiting for us to sign. I brought my father's lawyer with me because I was afraid if Nick came she'd freak out. After only one day I am the owner of 40 percent share of the company and she is screwed completely. I made sure that there was no out clause for her. Most companies have at least 30 days to dispute the contract but not her. The best part is there is nothing stating I can't resell the company at any time. I only agreed to not announce my ownership. Cue evil laugh...

I invited Christian over for dinner as a celebration. I made spicy chicken and mac and cheese.

"She was pissed off when I "broke up" with her. She was yelling about how I'd never get her grandfather's company and that I would rue the day I dumped her." I laugh as he mimics Molly perfectly.

"I can't believe we own 90 percent of Jamerson Mergers soon to be Trevelyan Enterprise. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me." I blush and start to say something but his lips stop me cold.

He quickly pulls me onto his lap and we make out until we can't breathe.

"I want to take you out on a real date." I nod and kiss him again.

"I KNEW IT!" A scream pulls us apart. I look up and find Kate and Nick both staring at us.


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

Seattle Times

"Today, we celebrate Seattle's newest multimillionaires, Christian Grey. He and Ana Steele (who is also his girlfriend) started this company Trevelyan Enterprise a little over a year ago. The first company purchased was Jameson Mergers and Co. Trevelyan Enterprise has also made an important impact on the unemployment here in Seattle. Not only have they created a scholarship program for Colleges in Washington State but also has started enormous food bank locations so no one goes hungry.

This man is truly swoon-worthy, but unfortunately ladies and some men he is happily in love with his girlfriend of over a year. Stay tuned for more updates about Christian and Ana.."

"Seriously... how do they get all those pictures of us? I guess we should just be happy they haven't caught on to us getting married." She giggles while looking down at her engagement ring.

That's right, Ana and I have been going strong for 15 months. It has been the best 15 months of my life. When Nick and Kate caught us kissing in her apartment, I thought he would be pissed but he just slapped my back and threatened to break both knees if I hurt her.

Kate and Nick got married nearly 9 months ago. They didn't have a big wedding. It was Valentine's Day and we all planned to fly to Aspen for the weekend to celebrate. Little did Ana and I know but they had started planning a small wedding to take place in Aspen. We spent half the day on Valentine's Day with them before splitting off for a romantic evening with our loves.

On February 15, we woke up and the downstairs had been turned into a florist dream. Their wedding was very simple but gorgeous. Kate brought Ana a light pink lace beaded knee length dress so she could be her maid of honor and Nick knew I would have a suit with me for Ana and my dinner last night so we are both able to be a part of their special day.

It was beautiful to see two people so in love with each other commit their lives together.. Jeez have you turned into a sap, Grey?

Everything hasn't been all good. Between Max and Molly trying to be a pain in the ass, my father trying to ruin my business before it even truly launched, it's been an eventful 15 months.

Molly tried to sue Ana for her 40 percent ownership back but Ana's contract was iron clad, so Molly decided to make her attack personal and sent a "tip" to Seattle Nooz that she was pregnant and that I abandoned her for Ana and refused my child. The lies hurt the law firm most because it wasn't announced that I no longer worked there yet and since I was a family attorney they questioned my ethics. It was a rough few months but we got it cleared up. Since I had already explained the situation to her grandfather before he signed his shares over to me, I wasn't worried about announcing that we were never in a real relationship. The press wrote a lot of shitting things about both Ana and me, mostly about how she was a homewrecker but now the paps love her. Ana decided to take the high road and never spoke to the press badly about Molly. Ana did decide to sue Molly for defamation of character and she won 4 million dollars. Molly only had 700,000 of the 4 million and was required to sell her condo but still owed Ana about half a million. Ana decided to offer her a deal of turning over her last 10 percent of the company instead of making her sell anything else, Molly quickly agreed. Last I heard she was trying to get back into her grandfather's good graces instead of getting a job...

I am so glad that we hired and kept security for Kate and Ana. After Ana filed her charges against him he was not seen in Seattle anymore. The cops even got search warrants for his father and mothers house but he was nowhere to be found. We were hoping he just decided to give up and maybe start a life somewhere else and hopefully get help, but that was not the case. Max was high as a kite one afternoon and almost ended both of our girl's lives by getting in his car. It was two weeks before Christmas and they decided to do some last minute Christmas shopping and then meet my mom and Mia for lunch but before they could reach the restaurant Max somehow got behind their car honking and we guess trying to get them to stop. He instead ended up hitting them from behind when she slowed to turn and causing her to lose control and hit a light pole head-on. That was the worst phone call of my life. Nick and I were in a meeting since I appointed him my lawyer and the moment that call came in I almost collapsed but Nick smacked me hard and dragged me into the car. Kate had a concussion, broken ankle, cuts and bruises from the seat belt and also severe whiplash from the airbag.

Ana, my poor Ana, her side took the brunt of the impact and she was in a coma for nearly two weeks. Her left arm was broken in 3 places and she hit her head on the window. Cooper (her security guard) who was supposed to be following them but Max drove him off the road, was able to get to them shortly after the crash and was able to stabilize them both and call the police. After the fire department had to cut her out with the jaws of life they were both rushed to the hospital. It wasn't until the next day that I thought to ask about Max. After he hit their car he drove away without a care in the world. That was until he got on the interstate and he seemed to play chicken with a semi-truck. He was pronounced dead at the scene. I feel horrible for his mother but his father knew he needed help and seem to only help him get worse. It was later found out that Max's dad was supplying him with the money and connections needed to keep getting high not caring that it could end up killing someone else or his son in the process.

Ana didn't wake up until Christmas Eve. Seeing her perfect blue eyes open was the best present I could ask for. She wasn't allowed to go home for another two weeks but between my mom, Mia, and Kate her room was beautifully decorated for Christmas and we celebrated in her hospital room. I have become a million times closer to Frank since we both spent every day in her hospital room begging her to wake up. He may be a tough man that is laser-focused on his company but he loves his kids so much. I think he also realized that life is too short to be an occasional father and he wants to make it up to them.

It's been amazing having a relationship with my mom again. Seems she's been wanting to leave Carrick for a long time but he kept using Mia as a manipulative pawn. He would threaten to take Mia away from her. He also told her that if she left she would go back to the same poor life he saved her from. You see my mom came from a hard-working medium income family and when my parents meet he swept her away. He treated her like a queen until us children were born and he slowly started treating her horribly. She never wanted to leave because she wanted us to have the best life but that changed when El and I moved out. My mom always dreamed of becoming a doctor but he forbid it telling her 'she needed to be at home to fix his meal' and she loved him so she just followed his word. When they got married she signed a prenup because she didn't care about the money, she was truly madly in love with him. I think he always had ulterior motives though.

After my company started making money, I took my mom out to lunch one day and we talked. I thought I hated my father before but after finding out how he truly treats my mom I loathe him. I offered to set her up with money and a place to stay so she could leave that abusive asshat but she refused. I was upset but she promised me that she wouldn't stay with him.

Two months later, I came home to find Ana, my mom, and Mia all making dinner together. Ana and I had moved in together after only two months of dating and Kate and Nick soon followed so Ana decided to offer my mom and Mia her old townhouse to live in. Since then my mom and I have been closer than ever. She went back to college and is working towards getting her nursing degree. She always wanted to become a doctor but now she feels too old to take on all that schooling but she's excited about becoming a nurse.

"Christian..?" I snap out of my thoughts and look at my gorgeous girl. I am so lucky to have her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She giggles as I snuggle my face into her neck.

"My father called saying, Carrick, has been trying to schedule a meeting with him. He keeps saying it's extremely important and about my safety. Dad doesn't trust Carrick and he wanted us to listen in on the meeting. He's heard rumblings about your father not being on the up and up." she says while giving me sad eyes.

My father has gotten even worse since Trevelyan Enterprise became extremely successful and global known. He has tried everything he can to create bad press for my company and it hasn't worked, so now he is trying to get Frank involved. He is determined to destroy mine and my mother's life because we "forgot who was in control" those were his words to my mother. He told me to watch my back and not get too comfortable sitting in my CEO chair because my life will come crumbling down.

"He's fucking crazy but I agree we should go to this "important" meeting." She nods and picks up her phone to call her dad back. Let's do this you bastard. He can try to take down my company all he wants but no one fucks with my relationship with Ana. NO ONE...


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

I wake to Ana mumbling in her sleep.

"Chris, I love you too."

"I want a kitty... NO, a kitty and a puppy."

"Let's just have a baby" I burst out laughing causing her to wake up.

"Good morning, gorgeous, How'd you sleep?" I ask before rolling over her to kiss her face

"Ahhh, I slept okay but you could make it much better by putting the perfect cock to use and fuck me." She lifts up her hips and rubs against my hardened penis.

I lift up her leg over my shoulder and slowly thrust my cock into her wet core.

"Ohhh, yes."

"Fuck, baby you are always ready for me." This woman is the most amazing person I've met and she's all mine.

"I love you so much, but please I want it harder." she moans as she scratches my back and tightens her heels against my ass. I thrust harder eager to please my girl.

"yesssssss" We both climax and just lay there making out while we come down.

We're now at IHOP eating a late lunch before meeting Ana's father.

"Are you ready to confront your father?" I look up to see Ana taking a sip of orange juice.

"I'm just ready to end his bullshit and finally be done with his interference in all our lives." I run my hands through my hair and sigh. She squeezes my hands and nods

I pull her hand so she has to come sit next to me and give her lips.

"We need to set a date for our wedding. When would you like to get married?" I ask

"I've always dreamt of having a Fall wedding. Maybe October, what do you think?"

"I love the idea of having a Fall wedding. It gives us time to plan the day of your dreams. What colors?"

"We both like the color plum, so why not plum and orange? Do you want to include a color?" She ask

"Maybe we can include the color grey? It would give a contrast to the dark colors plus it will be our last name. What do you think?" She nods before eating her last banana pancake and giving me a syrupy kiss.

"What about Saturday, October 7th you and I get hitched?" She asks looking up from her phone.

"It perfect, baby." We pay the bill and walk hand and hand towards my truck. The mood has changed from our playful wedding planning into tense with having to confront my father.

I can't believe that we are finally gonna get him out of our lives and be able to live happily without the drama that is my father. He is still trying to make trouble for my mother but she is happily working at Ana's bakery "Bella's Treats" as bakery assistant when she isn't studying to be a nurse. It's funny because Kate and my mom both are studying to be nurses and even have a few classes together. Mia also wanted to work with Ana because she always dreamt of becoming a cake decorator, so Ana quickly hired her, and Mia has done amazing. The only member of my family who has been a wall has been my brother Elliot. He's 5 years older than me and he and our father were almost more like siblings than father/son. He still calls mom a few times a month but since she and Mia moved out he rarely ever comes around. I just want my family to be okay after this encounter with Carrick. He will never be part of my family again but that doesn't mean Mia and Elliot will cut him out altogether.

"We don't have to do this today. I know he's done your family wrong but he's still your dad and it's hard to completely cut them out." She whispers as we sit in the conference room waiting for both our fathers to arrive.

"No baby, I'm just thinking of how I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle in a gorgeous white gown. I'm hard just thinking about it." She giggles but quickly stops when her father walks in.

"Hey baby girl, you're looking beautiful as always." He hugs Ana before turning to me and hugging me as well.

"You taking good care of my girl, Christian?" I nod and we talk for about 15 minutes before his PA announces my father has arrived.

"Let's get this asshole out of our lives once and for all, shall we?" Frank smack me on the back before walking out the door. We quickly look towards the one-way mirror and watch him walk into the room Carrick has been shown to.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey, what can I do for you? On the phone, it sounded imperative that we speak." Frank says as he motion for Carrick to take a seat.

"Yes, my son isn't a good man and I don't want your sweet Ana to get mixed up with him when he and his company goes down."

"I need more than your word that he's a bad guy."

"Have you ever heard of BDSM? Oh, I can tell by your expression you have." Frank's once tan face is now pale as snow.

I turn to look at Ana and she is as pale as her father.

"I swear, Ana I have no idea what he's talking about." I have never even heard of BDSM before today, but by the look of these two people, it can't be a good thing.

"I've heard of it. What does this have to do with my daughter and your son?" Frank has finally gained back his color but he still seems shaky.

"Well, you see my son like to beat brown haired girl like your daughter. That's why I've come today. I even have a few women that are willing to testify that he beat them and raped them under the pretense it was part of BDSM, but even when they screamed RED he still didn't release them. Now, will you help me take down my son?" I look at Ana and she is crying and I fear she believes this bullshit.

"If you will give me a few minutes, I'll be right back." Carrick nods

"I can't let him get away with this, Ana. I can't allow him to spread lies and ruin everything we have." I say before Frank Storms into the room. His face is boiling red and I fear he actually might kill me.

"I swear he's lying. I would never do anything like that to a woman. I have never and would ever touch Ana or any woman in an abusive way. ."I plead with both of them to believe me.

Frank flops down in the chair while running his hands through his hair.

"I hundred percent believe he's lying, but we need proof. If he actually has women willing to lie about something this cruel there's no telling what else he has planned. We need to figure out his plan and who these women are." I stop my pacing

"Let's play him at his own game. Let's pretend you call me while in the room with him and I'll come here to confront you on these lie. We'll argue and I'll storm into the conference room and confront him. He is too cocky to not take the bait." I assure them and Frank nods.

He calls me while walking back into the conference room and we argue about the lies. I threaten to come to his business but he warns me away. The whole time my father is sitting with a smug look on his face.

"Showtime, baby" I kiss Ana before walking into the hallway.

"FRANK STEELE, where the hell are you?" I scream like planned. He opens the door with a glare and I storm up to him.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is but you will never forbid me from seeing Ana. I don't know what kind of stick you have up... What are you doing here?" I pretend to just notice my father.

"That's none of your business Christian, now I told you, you weren't welcome her and to stay the hell away from my daughter. Don't make me take everything you love away." He sneers and if I didn't know this was fake I would be terrified.

"Frank, I need to have a few words with my son. Please give us some time alone." My father asks and Frank nods

"What could you possibly said to him that would turn him against me?" Carrick smirks

"You see my boy lies are worth so much more than truth, plus most people are so quick to believe a lie over truth. I've simply planted a seed in his head that you will never be able to prove untrue without my help. Now, are you gonna be a good son and do as I say or am I gonna have to make you suffer the ultimate price?" This son of a... I won't even insult my grandmother... He's just a jackass that needs to be taken down.

"Wh What did you tell him. I've never done anything to you. Why the fuck can't you leave me alone. GET A LIFE" I scream

"Tsk tsk tsk, it's that temper of your that is gonna cost you. Now sit down and let's work out a deal. Once I'm satisfied, I'll clear up the misunderstanding with Frankie boy." I sit down across from him and realize if I want any proof I need to play this game too.

We go back and forth for 15 minutes before he get's the point of the matter.

"I want 90 percent ownership of your company plus I want you to kick your mother and sister out of the townhouse. I want those bitches homeless by the end of the week. I also want you to agree to sign a contract that you will be my personal assistant. I haven't figured anything else out yet but it will be at my discretion if I want to add anything." He is so fucking crazy.

"If..." I clear my throat" If I have to do all this for you I at least deserve to know what you told Frank." I am a better actor than I thought.

"What did Frank tell you on the phone?" He ask

"All he did was scream at me that he was gonna ruin me and that I would never see Ana again. When I asked him why he said he heard horrible things about me and couldn't stand me being in his families life." He smirks

"Do you know a woman named Leila Williams?" I shake my head.

"Never heard of her, why?"

"Let's just say I've been fucking her for nearly 12 years and we've even got a daughter together. She's heard about my financial trouble."

"What money problems, you have millions of dollars in just my trust fund alone."

"You see that's where you're wrong. I've had to make sure Leila was kept in the lifestyle she deserves and also kept quite plus her family found out so that cost me money. I don't have any money left and she's threatening to leave me. That's when this little idea popped into my head. You have a lot of money now and also a lot to lose. All I had to do was simply mention that if she told a little lie about you forcing her to have sex then she would get millions of dollars to just stay silent. She and her best friend Susie jumped on the fuck Christian Grey overtrain. Now, are you going to follow my orders or do I need to end your life as you know it? Think quickly I don't have all day." He smugly sits back in his chair and crosses his arms.

"FUCK YOU" I scream and sling open the door to find Frank and police officers waiting outside.

Apparently, Franks people work fast because while Carrick was playing his hand Frank's people were getting anything and everything about Carrick and found the embezzlement proof before our talk even ended. I know Carrick was a horrible man but I never imagined he would spend not only my trust fund but also Mia's. He only had a little over 500,000 in total in all his bank accounts. Mine and Mia's trust funds alone he should have had close to 30 million. We will both have to press charges against him and then his property will need to be sold to cover the money owed.

Ana and I watch as they cart him away in handcuffs while the paps take millions of pictures. I sigh when I realize this is gonna be splashed on every tabloid in the US before sunrise.


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

"Merry Christmas" I whisper as I rub Ana's cheek. She groans but her eyes flutter open and I'm rewarded with the most beautiful pair of eyes and smile.

"Good morning, baby." She pulls my face down to hers and we quickly get lost in each other for a few hours.

We've taken a shower and getting ready to head towards my mom's place. We had a dinner last night with both our families here at our house and are going to mom's for Christmas lunch and to open presents.

The last week has been insane with Carrick being charged with not only embezzlement but also conspiracy to commit a crime and blackmail. Since all of Frank's conference rooms have video and audio everything that was said was recorded and were used against him.

We were worried about Leila and her friend going to the police once it was released that Carrick was arrest but Taylor investigated them and found out that they had skipped town already. The police said since they never made a statement against me no charges can be filed. We were able to request a restraining order against both of them just in case they return to cause more poor mom, I've never seen her cry so hard in my life. After my mom broke down and wouldn't leave mine or Mia's side for almost two days. She has so many regrets about not leaving him earlier and believe that if she had, we wouldn't have all these problems.

"Chris, we need to leave or we might be late. The last thing I want to a mad Grace on Christmas day. " Ana says as she walks out in her white sweater and plaid pajama bottoms and ugg boots. I myself decided on wearing a red polo shirt and green 'Grinch' pajama bottoms. I help Ana into her pea coat since it's 20 degrees and snowing. We hop into the SUV and make our way towards my mom's house.

"I'm so glad it's snowing it makes today even more perfect. Maybe we can all go out back and have a snowball fight?" Ana squeezes my hand as we pull into her old driveway. My mom and Mia have really made this place their own.

"Elliot's here too." She points to his pickup that sitting outside the house.

"Let's hope he doesn't cause any problems this time." Elliot has been a little hostile this last week and not just towards me. He has been rude to mom and Mia.

"Merry CHRISTMAS!" Mia yells from the now open front door. She is standing there in her Rudolph PJ's. She runs to hug Ana before jumping into my arms.

"Whatcha get me for Christmas?" She asks after jumping down and grabbing Ana's arm.

"Amelia Grey, you don't live in a barn so shut the door." Mom is standing in the doorway with her hand on her hip glaring at Mia.

"Sorry, but look who I found," Mia says dragging both Ana and me into the house before closing the door.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas, mom. The house looks and smells amazing." I hug my mom tightly.

The house looks amazing. They have garland and twinkle lights going up the length of the stairs and around each doorway. The tree is decorated with multi-colored lights and ornaments we made or purchased as children. My mom doesn't like buying new ornaments except when it comes to our favorite characters. Mom buys the new Eeyore ornament from Hallmark each year and Mia always gets the new Barbie or Princess ornament. Elliot always got something to do with sports but me I always wanted to decide when I got to the store. I never had favorite and my mom was okay with that.

"Merry Christmas, Elliot" I nod towards my brother who just ignores me. I sigh before placing the present by the Christmas tree. Let the fun begin...

"Where are Nick and Kate?" Mia ask. Mia has become extremely close to both girls and it makes me so happy that my sister finally has people in her life that aren't just being friends with her because she's a Grey. Now with Carrick's arrest, the Grey name has taken a hit but I wouldn't change it because my father was a horrible man.

Ding Dong

"That's probably them" Ana squeals knowing that they are gonna announce something amazing today. The last year and a half Nick and Kate have both been adopted by my mother and are always invited to any family event.

As we are about to leave after spending almost all day at my mom's house, Nick clears his throat.

"Kate and I would like to announce that this coming July there will be another Steele added to the family." Nick has the biggest smile on his face as he hugs Kate from behind and they both make a heart with their hands over her stomach.

Everyone hoots and hollers their congratulations. My mom is in tears as she embraces Kate. I notice that Elliot has had a scowl on his face ever since Nick and Kate arrived so I decided to bit the bullet and approach him.

"Hey bro, you okay? You don't seem to happy today." He shrugs

"It must be so nice to always get everything you want, while others barely scrape by." I look at Elliot not understanding why he's saying this. Last time I check his business was doing amazing.

"I'm very lucky for what I have but I also work hard as hell for where I am. Is something going on with you? Do you need something?" I ask sincerely because I love my brother. I go to put my hand on his shoulder, but that just seems to piss him off more.

"Don't fucking touch me. You want to know what I need? I need my father out of jail. You always have to screw up everything. Everyone was happy and you just had ruined this family." Now I'm pissed

"How that hell did I ruin this family? Huh? Was it when I help our mother get away from the abusive cheating asshole that only wanted to control her and our sister? Or was it when I confronted our father when he planned to have his mistress make false allegations about me raping her? Tell me how the FUCK I ruin your life?" I slam him against the wall. Today, was an amazing day and he just had to be a dick and ruin it.

"Dad and I had it all planned out, but you just had to be the good little baby boy and rescue those weak minded bitches. We had it all but now they're gone and I may never find my daughter again." Wait... Daughter?

"Daughter, what are you talking about Elliot?"

"If you were any kind of brother you would know I've been in a relationship for almost 3 years with Leila and we have a 2-year-old daughter." He sneered at me

"When have you ever tried to spend any time with me since we became adults, huh? You and Carrick acted more like friends than father/son. How the HELL was I supposed to know who you were fucking?" I turn to look hearing my mom.

"WAIT... Is this the same Leila that your father was having an affair with?" My mom yells making me flinch

"Dad was sleeping with Susie, not Leila." His replies with a confused look. I shake my head

"No, El he told me he was in a relationship with Leila and had been for 12 years. He said they had a daughter together and planned to marry her. How the hell can you both have an affair with her but neither knew?" My brother pales

"I only saw Leila on the weekends. She told me her job kept her out of town during the week. I would ask her if I could keep Ellie during the week because I missed her but, Leila would always get teary eyed and say she would miss Ellie too much. Fuck... This all makes sense now. Every time I arrived on Friday afternoon he was leaving. It was always Susie seeing him out but she never looking freshly fucked. I never saw Leila pay any attention to him but he never showed up on weekend though. She would always be in the shower when I arrived, I'm so fucking stupid... I guess the clues were always there staring me in the face, I just didn't want to see them." He flops down on the couch with his head in his hand.

"I have to find her because I want answers and I need to know if Ellie is my daughter. Since dad and I look so similar it would be almost impossible to be able to tell just from her facial traits alone." I nod and call Welch my security advisor and order him to find Leila William and Ellie Grey.

"I'm sorry El," Ana says as she side hugs him on the couch but he still doesn't respond.

"I need time alone so I'm gonna head out. Sorry for everything I've done but dad was always my number one fan and it's hard to admit him doing anything wrong." I nod and watch him leave.

"Well shit, Carrick just ruin another life," Nick says as we walk towards the cars. I nod in agreement but Ana stops our conversation.

"Let's not talk about him anymore. It's Christmas and we have too many fantastic things to celebrate. The future looks amazing." Nick and I do our signature handshakes before splitting off and heading back home.

"Thank you for this amazing charm bracelet. I love the rose, diamond ring and our initials but what I love most is that you got it for me." She leans over giving me a kiss. "Mia and I were talking about your mom. We all really want your mom to relax and have some fun, so we were thinking about going somewhere tropical. A week of sandy beaches and stress-free days. What do you think? We can leave on New Year's Eve and spend the week in Bora Bora?" She ask

"You in a tiny bikini, sold! So that's a yes from me. Call your Kate and I'll call mom. " She nods before calling Kate. After talking to my mom who was all for getting out of Seattle for a few days. I tried Elliot but he wanted some time alone.

3 days later

"Grey" I whisper through the phone. It's only 8 am and my girl is still sleeping,

"Christian" Hearing my mom sob instantly wake me up.

"Mom, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I quick fire question as I jump out of bed and grab a pair of sweatpants and a shirt in case I need to leave. I walk over to Ana and gently wake her

"He's dead.." I freeze at her words.

"Wait? Who is dead?"

"Your father, Elliot has been arrested for his murder." I drop my phone and just look at Ana

"Grace, what happened? Christian is frozen like a statue." Ana has the phone on speaker. When did she pick it up?

"Oh, my gosh... Grace, we'll be there in a few minutes." She grabs me and holds me tight.

"Sir, I need to speak to you," Taylor says after knocking. We both head towards the bedroom door once Ana is dressed. I can tell by his expression her already knows and before he can speak I hear a news reporter starting to talk.

Good Morning Seattle, Seattle Nooz here,

It's a bad day to have the last name of Grey.

Well-known lawyer turned criminal Carrick Grey has been killed.

That's right Seattle, Carrick Grey is dead. The man charged with conspiracy to commit a crime, embezzlement, and blackmail of his own son Billionaire Christian Grey was killed today.

By who you might ass?

Well get this the suspect in custody is no other than Carrick oldest son Elliot Grey. Our sources heard an argument breakout between the two men. Apparently, they had both been dating the same woman, a 30-year-old Leila Williams during the same period. Ms. Williams has a 2-year-old daughter and has now since vanished. The two men could be heard screaming about who fathered Ms. William's daughter. Our sources claim they overheard Elliot Grey threaten to kill his father if he had anything to do with them disappearing. This set off Carrick into a fit a rage telling his son that he had everything to do with his family leaving and that he would never see them again.

At one point Elliot Grey grabbed his father slamming him to the floor and delivering punch after punch, he even knocked out a guard that tried to end the fight. Carrick Grey was fatally injured was pronounced dead at the scene. Elliot Grey is now in jail being charged with second-degree murder.

Our hearts go out the remaining Grey family members during this horrible time.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just had the radio playing while I made the grocery list." Gail quickly shuts opff the radio. I nod at her before leaving.

" I love you," I say as Ana and I run out of the elevator. Taylor and Sawyer are both waiting at the car and have grim looks on their faces.

"The media has surrounded the building, sir" Taylor informs us. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. Fucking parasites.

"I don't care if we have to run those assholes over, my mother and sister need us. Let's go" He nods and we get in the car. Sawyer is in one SUV while we are in another. It takes us nearly twice as long to get to my mom's house and even longer to get past all the paps who are screaming horrible questions.

"MOM" I scream as we shut the front door.

The sight in front of me almost stops my heart.

"You did this. If it wasn't for you and your two other brats we would be a happy family. I'm gonna make you feel all the pain I'm feeling now." Leila screams while pointing a gun at my mother.


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

"Well well well, if it isn't my lucky day. Lookie who we have here, rest of the Grey clan." Leila says with an evil smirk.

How the fuck did she get in her without being noticed? I look around and notice mom's security guard on the ground by the stairs with blood coming out of his head.

I hear Ana gasp as she takes in the sight in front of us. She tries to take a step forward, but I quickly push her behind me. My whole life is in this room and I'll be damned if she hurts my family again. A whimper causes me to turn towards the couch and I see a little girl with brown hair and green eyes peeking out behind the couch. I see tears rolling down her cheeks as she watches the scene unfold in front of her. As I stare at her I realize why my brother would never question her paternity. She is literally his double except she has her mothers brown hair.

The sound of something shattering brings my attention back to the here and now. I hadn't realized how engrossed I was with my niece until I realized Leila was now standing in front of me.

"Have I got your attention, now?" She waves the gun in my face and I just nod.

" I want your little whore to lock the door before your security catches on. NOW" She screams while pointing the gun at me. I hear the door latch and I know it's only a matter of time before Taylor and Sawyer try to break in.

"That's a good girl. Now I want you to go sit next to your mother while I have a little chit-chat with the Mrs." I shake my head and try to block her view of Ana. Leila raises the gun again but this time she's pressing it into my sisters head.

"Chris, we have to keep her somewhat calm or we might all die. I promise I will not try to be a hero. I love you." She whispers

"I love you so much."

"Awww... You two make me sick. Now, are you going to do as I say or do I start to eliminating your family one by one?" I put my hands up in surrender and walk towards my sister. Leila zip ties my hands behind my back.

"Okay, now that he is under control, you are going to call those security hotties and tell them if they take one step into this house everyone will die." She laughs a terrifying creepy laugh.

"Sir, we heard the commotion and are about to enter the house." Taylor is speaking a mile a minute.

"Taylor, It's Ana, stand down. Do not come in this house." I hear Taylor swear and a car door slam.

"Ana, we need.." I interrupt him

"No, We are ordering you to stand down. My families life is at stake and you will listen." I yell so I know he can hear me.

"Yes, sir. Do you know the person " Before he can finish his statement, Leila has grabbed the phone and has hung up on him. She zip-ties Ana before shoving her onto the ground in front of me causing her to whimper in pain as her knees hit the floor. She crawls as best she can to get next to me and I try to look her over to make sure she's okay. I would never touch a woman out of anger but if Leila keeps hurting my family I might make an exception.

"Taylor, my name is Leila Williams and I do believe your sexy ass has been looking for me. Well, guess what big boy, here I am and guess what? I have your boss and his bitchy family." I was so focused on checking my girl over that I didn't see Leila pick up the phone again.

"No.. I don't want to release them. I'll let you know what I want in due course. Just remember that if one of you steps foot in this house or calls the police, I will end them all without a second thought." She flops on the couch.

It's been over 4 hours and Leila has done nothing but pace while yelling at my mom for ruining her life.

"Our life was great perfect even, but you just had to force him to kill my Carry didn't you." Leila has now bent down in front of my mom

"He was gonna leave you and marry me but you had to be a clingy bitch. He told me all about you not wanting to let him go because of his money. Now he's gone and I am left with NOTHING... My life is over, but you see my sweet revenge is gonna be me taking the lives of those who are most important to you." She stands before raising her gun at Mia, Ana and myself.

"Which one is gonna suffer first? Let's see... The stuck up spoiled brat, the horrible ungrateful asshole of a son or his whore of a girlfriend? Decisions decisions.." She rubs her head with the barrel of her gun.

All of a sudden a loud bang, followed but crying has Leila attention. It seems Ellie who was hiding under a table tried to stand and hit her head. Leila, for the first time since we arrived actually, takes the time and cares for her daughter. I notice that she sat the gun down on the coffee table in front of us and not near her so I decided to take advantage of the distraction. I stand slowly to keep her from noticing me, wait for Ellie to not be in her arms and then run full force into her knocking her down hard.

"She isn't moving so I'm gonna grab scissors, okay?" I say to my family and they all nod.

"As I'm coming out of the kitchen I notice that Leila isn't on the floor anymore and what's worse is she is standing with Ana as a shield. Fuck, it's like every horror film we've watched. The fucking insane killer always gets up.

I am about to say something but a movement from the hallway gets my attention. All of a sudden someone comes running towards my girl and Leila taking them both down. It all happens in slow motion. Ana crawls away as Leila and Todd ( my mom CPO) fight over the gun and suddenly the gun fires. The screams that echo throughout the house it heart-stopping. I look towards my family and see Ana and my mom kneeling by Mia. Oh God, she shot my baby sister. As I'm focused on the scene I feel someone touch me and I start to fight or try to fight with my arms zip-tied behind my back.

"Sir, calm down, it's me. I'm going to cut the zip tie." I nod

"Get EMT's in here, NOW" I scream and I turn to see one of my nightmares coming true.

My mom who is now free from the zip-tie is holding a towel against her shoulder.

"Mia.." I run and collapse next to her and see she is extremely pale. I grab Ana's hand and pull her close to me. I need her to calm me.

"Mom, please tell me she's gonna be okay?" I cry out

"She going to be okay. She has to be okay. She only got shot in the shoulder we need to get her into surgery so we can get the bullet fragments out of her bloodstream." My mom rushes out with the paramedics as Ana and I follow but Ana stops and looks back at Ellie.

"We can't just leave her. You go to the hospital and I'll be there once I know she's taken care of." She whispers as the little girl is still crying. I look and see the police have handcuffed Leila to the gurney but no one has paid attention to her daughter.

"I agree we need to make sure she's okay. She's one of us whether Leila was a good person or not she is Elliot's child and I can't let anything bad happen to her. I don't want to leave you though." I hug and kiss Ana

"I'm here and safe. Feel this." She raises my hand to her chest and I smile when I feel her heartbeat.

"Go, I'll be there soon. I love you." We kiss once more before I head towards our SUV.

It's been 12 hours since my sister's surgery and she is resting comfortably in her room. She is gonna need physical therapy but she will be back to normal in a couple months. I love my sister, but if I thought she was goofy before, I never want to experience her on morphine again. She is loopy crazy and I've learned things no brother should know.

While Taylor was waiting with me he found out that Carrick is named as Ellie birth father. Since Leila had no living relatives and Carrick is deceased we were able to take emergency custody of her. The last thing she needed was to be put with into foster care. I know she doesn't know us but she seems to have become attached to Ana over the last 12 hours. So much so that when they came to the hospital, Ellie wouldn't let Ana place her in a chair. She clung to Ana like a she was her lifeline.

Leila was released from the hospital into police custody. She is being charged with 4 counts of attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, and 1 count of child endangerment. She is not gonna see the outside of a prison cell ever again.

2 months later

Mia was released from the hospital and she is doing a lot better. We have all started seeing Doctor Flynn. Ellie been seeing a child psychologist and has slowly opened up and started going to other people besides Ana. It was Gail first, but one day while she was playing with her Barbie doll she kicked her pink limo and it ended up at my feet. Ana urged me to play with her so I got down on the floor and drove it back to her. At first, she just froze and stared at me, but soon I had a Barbie shoved in my face and we've been playing together ever since.

Ana and I've talked about what we want in the future and decided to start the process of adoption for Ellie. I know it sounds weird to adopt the child of the psycho that wanted us all died but over the last 2 months she has become our child and I couldn't imagine life without her now.

Valentine's Day is next week and I want to plan something special for Ana. I decided to take Ellie with me to pick out Ana's gift. At Cartier, we spent 4 hours and she has picked out at least a dozen different items that she thought was "pretty". Thankfully, we narrowed the gifts down to a diamond heart necklace and earring set, pink diamond bracelet and finally, a tiara that Ellie thinks is the best.

I decided that I'm gonna buy all three and let Ellie have the tiara. I'll give Ana the necklace set and Ellie will give her the bracelet. We really are our own little family.

"Mommy Ana, we home" Ellie yells as well walk into the house. We are both look around for Ana but can't find her. I leave Ellie in her playroom and continue looking for Ana. I find her on the bathroom floor curled up sleeping on a towel. Shit...

"Baby, what are you doing on the floor?" I kneel down and feel her head making sure she doesn't have a fever.

"I haven't been able to keep anything down and I was tired of running to the bathroom, so I put a towel down and relaxed." Her words come out as a whisper

"Do we need to go to the hospital?" I'm starting to freak out because she's pale and if she's throwing up then she isn't getting any nutrient.

"Baby, I need to tell you something." She blushes before grabbing something off the counter.

I look down and see it's a pregnancy test. I look up at her to confirm the results.

"We're having a baby?" She nods and I pull her onto my lap and hug her tightly.

"Best surprise ever!" I kiss her neck and just stare at the positive pregnancy test.

This woman has given me so much already and now we're adding to our little family. Life is amazing!


	9. Chapter 9

***Some portions of this chapter have sentences spoken in a toddler like speech. I do not have children but I have a niece that speaks like Ellie. I tried to write it the way it sounds. Thank you for reading.

CPOV

It's official Ana and I are having a baby! We were able to get into see Dr. Thomas yesterday and it was amazing seeing our little peanut. I expected to see more than a blip on the screen but that's still our baby. It looks like we conceived our munchkin around Christmas time because she is around 7 weeks pregnant, September 30th can't come soon enough for either of us.

With having Ellie and now having another child we've talked decided to purchase a house. Our apartment is only 2 bedrooms and we only have a small balcony but no grass access beside the park down the street. We both agreed that we wanted our children to grow up with a backyard and room to run.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I look up to see Ana coming out of the bathroom dressed in a deep v plunge purple teddy.

"Fuck.. Baby, I almost came just by looking at you." She smirks before sashay her way towards me. She grabs the sheet and tugs it off the bed.

"My my it seems someone is very happy to see me."

"Always" I groan out as she starts to stroke me before taking me into her mouth.

"You always taste so good, Mr. Grey." She says after I cum like a freight train into her mouth.

"Not as good as you taste." I pull her under me and start to enjoy my prebreakfast treat.

We spent the next hour making love before hearing tapping on our bedroom door followed by giggling.

"Our little Pooh Bear is awake. You take a shower and I'll get breakfast started." She kisses my lips before grabbing her nightdress and opening the door to an excited Ellie.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my Pooh Bear." Ana picks her up and they walk away chatting.

I jump in and take a quick shower before throwing on jeans and a polo. I lean against the doorway in the kitchen just watching my girls cook breakfast.

"Make sure and whisk the eggs slowly." Ana shows her how to whisk and Ellie squeals in delight that she's able to help cook. One thing we both noticed was that Ellie is eager to learn. If Ana is cooking she always brings Ellie into the kitchen to "help" and when she is reading a book Ellie always goes to grab a book and mimics what Ana does. It a beautiful thing to watch. We obviously have no idea how Leila treated her when no one was around but the therapist says when he brings up her mommy Ellie acts scared and screams for her mommy Ana. We had hoped that Elliot could shine some light on how they all interacted when we visited him but beside refuse anything that had to do with Leila or Ellie, he didn't really say anything. I told him we could get a DNA test but he said he never wanted to be a father and sure as hell didn't want to raise some whores kid. It shocked me that he was talking about Ellie so horribly. Something in him changed after talking to Carrick and now I don't know who Elliot Grey is anymore.

Elliot is still in jail but now he is being charged with just assaulting a police officer and of course assaulting Carrick instead of murder. The coroner's report discovered Carrick died from cardiac arrest instead of the beating he received from Elliot.

Elliot was sentenced to a year in jail and will have to pay 50,000 dollars but it's better than the alternative. The police officer is planning on suing him because he was out of work for nearly two months since his shoulder was broken when Elliot attack him. Elliot is planning on leaving Seattle when he is released from jail. He just wants to find a new place and start over without the memory of his father's betrayal. I'm sad because I'm gonna miss my him but I also understand he needs to get away from this town and start new.

"Daddy Chris, look whats wes makin." Ellie brings me out of my thoughts. She is happily stirring the eggs and every once and a while grabs a piece of already cooled bacon.

"Those are some good looking eggs. Did you do this all by your self?" I kiss her forehead

"Yeps me dos it all me selp. Yous like?" She picks up the wooden spoon and shows me the overly scrambled eggs.

"Yummy, you sure can good Pooh Bear." I take the bite before tickling her and grabbing our plates and sitting them at the table. Ellie has her own booster chair between Ana and me, so she running towards it with her sippy cup of orange juice.

"Happy Valentine's Day. Sorry, I never replied in the bedroom, but your mouth is good at making me forget stuff." I wrap my arms around Ana and walk her towards the table.

"Yummy yummy yummy. Wes do good, mommy Ana." Ellie praises as she finishes her last bite.

"Yes, baby girl we did an amazing job." We spent the rest of the morning watching Dinosaur Train, Team Umizoomi and reading. My mom is going to watch Ellie for the weekend and both of them couldn't be happier. It's like my mom is 20 years younger when Ellie is around. They go on spa days and every Saturday without fail my mom and Ellie have a movie marathon and sleepover. It's adorable seeing them both sprawled out on the living room floor Sunday morning when we arrive. One morning I walked in and there was popcorn thrown all over the place and "Tinker Bell's" main menu was on a loop. Ana took about a dozen pictures that now Grace our family photo album.

As I'm driving to moms house, Ellie and Ana are singing New Kids on The Block's "You got the right stuff" at the top of their lungs. I swear between this two singing and Mia's high-pitched normal voice I'm gonna need hearing aid before I'm 30.

"Thanks again for watching her." I kiss my moms cheek before lifting Ellie for a final hug.

"We girls are gonna spend the afternoon making cookies and then eat them all while watching The Wizard of Oz and Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. We might gain a few pounds but we'll be happy as pie."

"oooohhhhh, I wanta pie. What pie?" Ellie asks as we all giggle at how happy she is to be in my mom's arms.

"See you ladies in 2 days. Love you both." Ana and I get to the car and drive back towards the apartment. We thought about going out of town but decided to just relax for a few days. What she doesn't know is that Mia was setting up a romantic dinner while we were at moms house.

"Close your eyes, baby." I lead her onto the balcony that has flowers, candles, and music awaiting us. She gasps when she opens her eyes. I grab her face and kiss her with all the love I feel for her.

"You are everything I have ever wanted and I just wanted to show you how much I love you," I say while leading her towards the table where all her favorite foods are on display.

"Love you too. Thank you for making my world complete."


	10. Chapter 10

***Some portions of this chapter have sentences spoken in a toddler like speech. I do not have children but I have a niece that speaks like Ellie. I tried to write it the way it sounds. Thank you for reading.

CPOV

"Daddy... daddddy" Ellie whispers as she pokes my eyelid trying to wake me up. I try my hardest to not smile but it doesn't work.

"Yous awake, YAY!" She starts hopping on my stomach clapping her hands.

"Good morning baby girl. Where's mommy?"

"She makin fenc toats with sawsage. The bunny cames, daddy. He brings me tons of tuff.. Come onnnnn." She jumps from the bed and runs out the door.

I groan but get up and head for the shower. Today is going to be a long one. We're having a little Easter celebration here and then everyone else is going to Frank's mansion.

I make it out into the living room and find Easter eggs scattered everywhere. It's almost like a game of operation to get to a safe place without making noise.

"Happy Easter, baby." I see Ana coming out of the kitchen with plates. I rush over to help her carry them.

"Happy Easter to you too. How's our little man?" I ask rubbing her 4-month bump.

"We're doing fantastic. He's just craving bacon." She says while popping another piece of bacon into her mouth. I look down and see that she's made the whole package of bacon.

"I can see that. I'm glad you aren't craving hot dogs with chocolate sauce anymore. I love you but that crap was disgusting." I fake throw up and she just rolls her eyes.

After breakfast, Ellie runs around the living room picking up each egg that Ana set up. When she finally has found all of them she has two baskets full and a big smile on her face.

"Looks, I finds them alllll. The bunny loves me." She giggles when I pick her up and blow raspberries on her stomach. We spend another hour helping her open the eggs that each have something small in them. Ana went to the dollar stores and purchased small items to place in them and then had a customized Easter basket made for her with an American Doll that look just like Ellie. Ana even ordered a matching toddler size dress for Ellie to wear.

"Everyone ready? I ask as we walk towards our car. I'm dressed in khaki pants and a yellow polo while Ana and Ellie are dress in the exact same dress except Ellie's is mostly pink with yellow flowers while Ana's is mostly yellow with pink flowers.

"It looks like someone threw up a bunch of pastel crayons," Ana whispers as we pull into her father's driveway. The house is decorated in pastel eggs, garland and lights. I guess since this is his first Easter as a grandfather he is going all out.

The driveway full of cars mean, Nick and Kate, my mom and Mia plus Carla and Ray have arrived at Frank's house. I'm glad everyone is here because we are planning on announcing our pregnancy today. It was like pulling teeth to convince Ray and Carla to come for a visit. They only seem to want to come when it convenient for them or when we are planning a big trip or Ana wants to shop. Carla is a terrible mother but Ana just shakes her head and smiles.

When we ordered Ellie's basket we also ordered small ones for everyone as a way of announcing our baby boy. Taylor, Sawyer and I carry the basket in while Ana carries Ellie. Once we get to the front door we hear squealing and I know my sister and Kate have seen us. The door swings open and we are greeted by Frank with his hand in my mother's hand. This causes my neck to snap up probably causing me to have whiplash.

I look at my mother for reassurance and she just smiles that sweet smile letting me know she's happy. I'll talk to her later when it's not a holiday and we aren't surrounded by other people. I know she's a grown woman but she's my mom and I'll always want to protect her.

We have been here for nearly 4 hours and I am bouncing my knee with anticipation. I want to announce our baby boy now. So I look at Ana and she nods her head. I help her up and turn to our family who is helping Ellie separate her presents.

"If we can have everyone attention, please." Within seconds all eyes are on us.

"Ana and I have customized baskets for each of you. This year has been amazing and we just wanted to spread the love and love we feel." Taylor and Sawyer place each person basket in front of them and we tell them to open them.

"My aunts are better than yours. Why would you? Oh, MY GOSHHHH" Mia and Kate look up at us and see me standing behind Ana with our hands making a heart over her stomach. All of a sudden Ana is surrounded by squealing woman, while Frank and Nick pat me on the back offering congratulations. I notice the Carla and Ray are both shaking their head in disappointment and throw the onesie back in their basket. I am about to say something to them when a scream catches my attention.

"WHAT?!" We all turn the person who screamed and I see Kate nodding her head while Ana rubs Kate stomach.

"Umm, I guess the cats out of the bag. Kate and I are also having a baby. We are due September 15th." I pull Nick into a side hug.

"This is fantastic our kids can grow up close in age."

"Do you guys know the gender, yet?" Mia asks. We all four nod and I can see the look on Ans's face that she wants tp announce so i nod my head. She quickly whispers into Kate's ear who smiles and nods in response.

"On the count of three, we will both reveal our babies gender. You guys count."

"1 2 3"

"Girl" "Boy" Both girls scream and hug again.

"You're so freakin screwed. Lord help us all, we are gonna have a mini-Kate." I grunt out in pain when Kate smacks my stomach.

"This is the best Easter ever." My mom says as she hugs me. I couldn't agree more.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" I ask and she nods before blowing a kiss to Mia. I wink at Ana as I guide my mom into one of Franke's many guest rooms.

"I just want to check and make sure you are happy and he treats you right?" She blushes as she sits down on the love seat under the bay window.

"I always thought my chance at finding true love was gone. I figured I married that wrong man and I would have to deal with the consequences for the rest of my life. I truly thought I loved Carrick when we got married but if how I feel about Franke is love then I never felt anything more than friendship for your father. I use the term friendship because, in the beginning, he wasn't a terrible man, he just lost his way. I would never in a million years take back marrying him because then I wouldn't have my three angels and I would go through hell to have my children." I nod my understanding because I feel that way about Ana. I would walk through fire every day just to spend a few hours with her.

We sit there for a few minutes her head on my shoulder just enjoying the quiet.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, forever."


	11. Chapter 11

APOV

"It's my wedding day!" I squeal as Kate, Mia, Ellie and I enjoy our breakfast. That's right I asked Christian if we could get married sooner than October and he was all for it. 'As long as you're happy, that's all I care about, baby,' he said, then grabbed his phone to get us a planner asap. Now here we are two weeks later and I am about to become Mrs. Christian Grey. *Happy Dance Time!*

"I can't believe you got all the planning done in just two weeks! When your man wants something done he doesn't let anything or anyone stand in his way." I nod but a grunt from the hairstylist gets my attention so I stay still so she can finish my updo. I have my hair pinned to the side with curls. Kate loaned me her yellow anklet that matches our light-yellow theme. I'm also wearing the necklace Christian's grandmother wore on her wedding day, although it has been redesigned and now has diamonds added to the necklace, it looks amazing. Also, I'm wearing the diamond earrings my father gave me for my sixteenth birthday. Mia wanted to make us a "something new" so she has taken on our wedding cake and if the cake turns out like her designs, it will be perfect. She really has fallen in love with being a decorator. My something blue is from Nick, he had a customized blue and yellow picture frame with a picture from our engagement party and a picture from one of our family days. I am sitting on Christian's lap and we are both smiling with so much love. Underneath the pictures in gray "Ana & Christian". It will have a special place on my nightstand.

"We already planned out what we wanted after we got engaged, so we only needed someone to create said plans, easy peasy... Are we done?" I ask the makeup artist, with her nod I stand to check my reflection.

"Holy shit." Although the makeup is light it looks perfect. I was worried that she wouldn't take my 'natural look' serious and I would end up looking like a doll.

My mom and I haven't been on the best terms since I quit medical school and told her about opening a bakery. She told me she was disappointed that I would give up something that would make her proud over something that won't be successful. Once we announced our pregnancy she took me aside before she and Ray left and expressed how disappointed she was with me. She said the least I could do was wait until we were married to trap Christian because now he doesn't have to marry me. For some reason, it broke my heart that she would say that but I was also extremely pissed off at her, but of course, it only took her calling telling me she was looking out for my best interest for me to forgive her. That was a mistake on my part and she was horrible to me again when I called to tell her Christian and I was getting married sooner. She told me I wasn't her priority and she would see me when she sees me. I broke down and couldn't stop crying which spiked my blood pressure and I woke up in a hospital bed with Christian sobbing beside me. I decided to I needed to make myself happy and only worry about me, Christian and our children.

Apparently, she and Ray came up early this morning for the wedding but I haven't seen her yet. Once the press got wind of our wedding happening sooner our faces appeared on every copy of magazines. The next day I got a text stating that they were coming and hoped we could all take a 'family" portrait together.

"Let's get you dressed." Mia squeal as Kate unzips my perfect dress. The four of us with Ellie spent an entire day trying on dresses. We found the bridesmaids and flower girl dress right away but we didn't find my dress until we visited the last store. The dress is off the shoulder long sleeve lace wedding dress.

"You look amazing, Ana." I look up to see Grace, Mia, and Kate crying.

"You look like a princess." My dad says as we hug. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" I nod

"I have never been more ready in my entire life. I can't thank you enough for always loving me and even though we didn't see you all the time, I knew you were there for me. I love you, Dad." He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight.

"I am the luckiest man alive because I am blessed to have you as my daughter. I love you so much, Ana." A squeal coming from the door causes us both to jump and turn towards my gorgeous daughter with a huge smile gracing her face.

"Introducing, Princess Ellie." I look up to see Mia in her light-yellow bridesmaid dress. She and Kate both are wearing a light-yellow knee length dress.

I almost ruin my makeup when I see my little angel walk into the room in her white tulle filled flower girl dress. The dress has a matching yellow sash and the bottom has embroidered yellow flowers. She has a tiara and her flower petal basket.

"Oh, my goodness, look at you." I kneel down to give her a hug.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world. Are you ready to walk down with auntie Kate and drop pedals for me?" She smiles and nods before running back to Mia.

"Let's get me married!" I squeal and follow my family out of the dressing room.

"You look amazing, Mrs. Grey." Christian kisses my neck as we dig into our pork tenderloin dinner.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. I didn't think you could get sexier but when I saw you in the tux I almost came instantly."

"mmhmm, baby don't get me started when we still have two hours left of the shindig." I laugh as he sighs in my ear

"I would say we could sneak out but with both Kate and Mia on patrol I don't think they'll allow it." I hear a throat clearing and look up to see my mother and Ray standing in front of our table.

"The wedding was nice but we need to go, Ray has a golf game in the morning and we are both ready to leave," Carla says as if she isn't at her own daughter's wedding.

"Mom, you haven't even spent any time with me at all today. Can't you bring a chair over here and talk a little while?" I ask hoping the mother gene will activate in her brain.

"Ana..." She sighs and shakes her head. "We already sat through this sham of a wedding and now we are going to do what we want to do. Maybe at the next one, we can talk. I would say congratulations but we both know I don't mean it. Good luck because you'll need it, bye." Without waiting for me to reply they both walk towards the door.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll tal." I put my hand up to stop him.

"I am so over them being all about themselves, so today that stops. They don't matter anymore. My dad, Nick, and Kate have truly only been my real family for a long time. That was until I met you and your family. Now, I have Ellie and our little boy which makes me the luckiest girl in the world." I kiss him and go back to eating.

We've been eating, talking and dancing all night and my feet are starting to kill me.

"Let's kiss Ellie good night and start our honeymoon," I whisper then place a kiss on his neck.

We are spending the first few nights here in Seattle. We plan on going on a month-long honeymoon but want to make sure Ellie is settled first. We bought my mom an iPad so we could skype with Ellie. We also purchased copies of her 4 favorite books so we can continue our nightly ritual of reading a story together.

"I can't wait to get you naked, wife." He wraps his arms around my waist and squeezing my butt. I laugh and shake my hand before we make our way towards our family to say goodnight.


	12. Chapter 12

*** I tried to write how I believe a toddler would speak. Keep that in mind when reading. Thank You! ***

CPOV

Holy Shit... Breath, just breath, Grey. Today is the day that I get to marry the love of my life.

My groomsmen our Nick and Alex Scott. Alex was my paralegal when I work at the law firm with Nick. He, Nick and I became good friends so it only made sense to ask him to witness the best day of my life.

I chuckle when I see Ellie waving at everyone while placing one petal at a time while walking down the aisle. I see Mia walk towards her and whisper something into her ear that causes Ellie to giggle. Soon they are both walking towards us both tossing the flower petals on the aisle way.

"Hey, daddy. I look like a princess!" She squeals out as my mom sits her on her lap.

"Hey, yes, baby doll, you look beautiful." I walk down and give her a quick kiss before heading back towards my spot to wait for my love. I look down and try to get my breathing under control.

"Wow, my she looks beautiful. I know we've already had this conversation but, you hurt my sister and I hurt you." Nick whispers into my ear and nudges my shoulder towards the entrance and I see her standing there. If anybody were to argue that angels didn't exist well they didn't get to experience the perfect example of an angel walking down the aisle towards me.

"I would never hurt that goddess," I reply back but can't take my eyes off my girl.

She is walking proudly next to her father smiling at me through her veil. I shake Franks hand before he places her hand in mine. He lifts her veil just enough to kiss her cheek and nod at me before taking his spot next to my mom.

The wedding and reception went by with a blur and we are now back at our new house. She doesn't know that I had the wedding planner decorate the living room, porch and master bedroom. There are rose petals, non-alcoholic champagne, and candles in the master. I ask for there to be a fire in the firepit and some finger foods and orange juice since I knew we both wouldn't eat much during the reception. When we remodeled the house we added an outdoor theater scene so we could watch movies under the stars when it was nice. That's why there are pillows and blankets placed in front of the screen. I ordered some old romantic movies that Ana loves to watch and we are gonna spend the night watching movies while celebrating our union.

3 Months later

Ana and I had a spectacular honeymoon with lots of lovemaking and very little sightseeing. Being married to my girl is one of best things that have ever happened to me. Ellie, Ana and I have spent the last 2 months designing Teddy's nursery and buying everything he needs.

I'm not sure Ellie truly understood that she was going to be a big sister until two weeks after we returned from our honeymoon. The three of us were snuggled on the couch watching Frozen for about the millionth time when all of a sudden Ana gasped and her hands when straight to her stomach. I, of course, panicked thinking something was wrong with the baby but she grabbed my hand and said: "just wait". The next second I felt a little kick to my palm. My boy was making sure we knew he was also involved in our family night. Ellie quickly became intrigued about why Ana and I were crying, so Ana softly explained that her little brother wanted to say hi. Ellie giggled and allowed her hand to be placed on Ana's stomach. "Mommmy.." she squeals. Frozen was quickly forgotten when Ellie ran to her room and brought back her two favorite books and began reading to Teddy while I rubbed Ana's stomach.

On the business front, TE has risen to become one of the top 10 companies in North America. We decided to hire a Chief Operating Officer since Ana wants to focus on her bakery and our soon to be two children. We interviewed people for a good two weeks and I was about to give up because it was either man who didn't' understand I was in charge or women wanting in my boxers. The females were so much worse, at least the men only stared at Ana as opposed to the women. I honestly thought Ana was going to pee on me to mark me as hers.

There were two that stood out as professional instead of slutty. The rest wore tight tops or short skirts. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves either which almost set Ana off into a rage but I handled it. The first was Andrea Parker, unfortunately, she wasn't qualified enough to be COO but I offered her a job as my personal assistant which still pays 75 percent higher than any other company. Ros Bailey was my last interview and I was so ready to just so fuck it, but she hit every box and paid attention to both of us instead of just me. She's worked her for 2 months now and it's been fantastic. It's nice to have someone else that enjoys mergers and acquisitions like myself. Ana never complained but I know she is excited to have someone take over what she was doing here. Ros and Ana soon became close friends that they spend at least one weekend a month doing "girl things" with Mia, Kate, and my mom. Ellie and I have a daddy-daughter weekend on those days which she loves because she gets to dress me up like a prince and have a tea party.

At 'Bella's Treats Bake Shop', Mia has now become co-owners as well as a lead cake decorator. She took over as manager while Ana and I were on our honeymoon and did a fantastic job. That on top of all the ideas she has brought into the bakery to make it successful, Ana asked our lawyer to write a split ownership contract with Mia. It was during a family dinner that Ana mentioned it and Mia succumbed to tears and couldn't speak for nearly 5 minutes, which for my sister is like 10 years.

"Dadddddy!" I hear my baby doll scream as she and Ana walk into my office.

"How are the two most beautiful girls in the world?" I ask when Ellie jumps into my arms and I hug Ana and rub her 7-month baby bump. She is so beautiful and just seeing her pregnant with our son swells me up with pride. That's my girl carrying my baby.

"We wents to da park. Mamma and mes played on the swings and slide. It was sooooo much funs." Ellie is very similar to Mia in regards to talking fast.

"That sounds like fun. Did you show mommy how to slide correctly?"

"Daddy, mamma is sooo crazy. She didn't go downs the slid right. She sat down batwords. Crazy mamma." Ellie rolls her eyes and giggles when Ana starts to tickle her.

"Down, daddy." She hops down and runs out of my office I'm sure towards her playroom.

"Hey handsome, I miss you today." I rub Ana's check and pull her towards me and kiss her softly. Every time we kiss it just gets better and better. Sometimes I looking into Ana's eyes takes my breath away. The intense love we feel for each other is all consuming and can't live without the other type of love.

"I missed you too. Let's have an early night with our angel and then watch a movie in bed and snuggle?" I raise my eyebrow when I mention snuggle so she's aware of what type of snuggling I mean.

"I can't wait to suck your cock. I've missed my favorite popsicle." She whispers then bites my earlobe before heading towards Ellie.

I spend the next two hours on a conference calls with a man that didn't seem to understand that when I give orders they are to be followed, no matter what his opinions might be... I might have fired him and his team for their incompetence. I decide it's time to find my family. Just the sight of Ana calms me down instantly as I watch them getting dinner ready. Ana is pulling something out of the oven while Ellie is setting the table. She has to step on her little step stool to place each table setting but she loves doing it.

"Whatcha guys making?" I ask

"SKETTI with chicken!" Ellie screams and claps her hands. I have to laugh because she loves spaghetti as much as I love Mac and Cheese.

"Yummy. Did you help?"

"Yeps, Mes poures the sketti in the pot. Me a good cook, daddy." She smiles

"Yes, you are babydoll. You help mommy make the salad and garlic bread too, didn't you?" Ellie nods and I put her into her booster seat and push her closer to the table. I help Ana bring over the chicken parmesan and side items while she brings the drinks.

"Thank you for dinner, ladies, it was delicious." I kiss both my girls.

"Teddy seems to really like spaghetti too because he's been kicking up a storm in approval." Ana smiles and rubs her bump. I don't know what I did to be so lucky to have such an amazing wife, daughter, and unborn son. Life is going to be perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV

"Baby... Chris... CHRISTIAN, Wake-up!" I'm jolted awake by my girls screaming. I try to get my eyes to focus and I see that it's 4:30 in the morning.

"What's wrong, baby?" I turn to Ana and see he leaning against the bathroom door frame.

"My water just broke. Little mans commmingg.." She growls out the last part as she grabs her stomach and tries to breathe. I jump out of bed tripping over my feet and land on my knee in front of her.

"Shit, Are you okay?" She is trying hard not to laugh but soon a contraction hits her and we are both dressed and in the car within 10 minutes. Luckily Gail was in town this weekend so she is gonna watch Ellie for us. Taylor is driving to the hospital like a bat out of hell. If it wasn't for Ana being in so much pain I would be chewing his ass out. What should have been a 30-minute drive took us only 10 minutes due to his driving plus almost no traffic.

"How can I assist you, sir? I can help you in any way. " The lady behind the nurse's station purrs the last part at me. I feel Ana stiffen next to me and I know that this lady is about to get her ass chewed out.

"Lady, if it wasn't for me about to give birth to our son. I would come across this desk and rip your ass apart. Women like you are what give all women a bad name. Now, do your job and admit me because I'm not about to give birth to my son on your nasty ass floor." The lady looks shocked but nods her head and quickly calls a CNA to push Ana to her room. After about 20 minutes Dr. Thomas comes in and examines Ana.

"Wow, Ana, you are already dilated to 9, it's almost time to push. I'm sorry to say that you are now unable to receive any pain medicine." I start to have a panic attack because I don't want my girl in any pain but I also don't want our son to be in danger. I don't realize I've been lost in thought for about 10 minutes until I hear the words.

"Okay, Ana and Christian are you guys ready to meet your son?" I stop pacing and look at my girl who is wearing a gorgeous smile and we both nod. It's time to meet my son. I can't believe the moment is finally here.

"I love you so much. Thank you for giving me the most amazing life a man could ask for." I kiss her lips and hold her hand. It's the only help I can give her and if she breaks a finger or two it's the price I'll pay.

"WAAAAAAAAAA" That's my boy. I can't stop the tears that flow down my face. I lean down to Ana and whisper over and over again how much I love her and thank her for giving us our boy.

"Would you like to hold your son, Mrs. Grey?" We both look up at Dr. Thomas and nod. What kind of question is "Would you like to hold your son?" Duh, of fucking course we want to hold him.

"Chris, he looks just like you. He has 10 perfect fingers and toes." She kisses her fingers one by one. As I look my son over I notice he is the perfect combo of me and Ana. He's got a little bit of copper hair and my chin but he has her nose and pouty lips.

"I can't wait to see whose eyes he has." She whispers as I hold my son for the first time. I know he's only been born for less than 10 minutes but I can't imagine my life or our life without our Teddy Bear.

"You are helping daddy keep mommy and sister safe and the boys away, aren't you?" I whisper against his forehead. He's in my arms for about 20 minutes before he starts to whimper and the nurse recommends Ana try to breastfeed him. He latches onto his mother's breast like a starving man and it's a magical sight to see my wife feeding our son.

"Our baby boy looks just like you right down to the perfect grey eyes." I look and see that what I thought would be perfect blue eyes like his mother are actually my eyes looking back at me. It's a magical moment seeing a baby version of yourself.

"Thank God everyone is gone now. Jeez, I love our family but we're gonna need a vacation just to spend alone time with our own son." Ana laughs but I'm serious. The last week our house has been like Grand Central Station with our families coming and going. Everyone has tried to make our life easier over the last 4 months by offering to help but it's gotten to be too much. We want to spend time alone with Ellie and Teddy and they just can't take the hint.

The worst part was the Carla and Ray decided to make our sons birth about them receiving a payday and it didn't go over well. Ana was reluctant about even inviting her mother and stepdad to see Teddy but Carla guilted her playing the "I'm your mother" card. I am now in the middle of ruining Carla and Ray and they won't even know until after it's happened. I bet you are wondering what they could have done to make me go thermonuclear on my perfect wife's mother?...

Flashback

"WAAAAAA" I hear my baby boy through the monitor and go to stand to retrieve him but Carla stops me.

"You guys relax, I'll get him. I want to spend some time with my first grandson." She smiles at us and I look to Ana for direction. She leans over and says

"Maybe she'll be a better grandmother than she was a mother. Plus, we both know Taylor nor Gail will allow her to harm him." I nod agreeing that she won't hurt our child. Although Gail isn't the nanny she volunteers to stay with him whenever Ana needs a break or when she wants to spend quality time with Ellie or me. Gail lost her husband to arm robbery and while they were married no children were able to be conceived. She has quickly taken on the role of aunt to our children and I couldn't be happier.

I see Carla walking down the stairs with Teddy and following right behind her is Ellie watching Carla's every step. Ellie has become the best big sister and is extremely protective of her baby brother even when her "grandmother" is carrying him. Carla hands Teddy to Ana before going back and sitting next to Ray. They whisper back and forth before he announces they need to get on the road before it gets too late. I should have listened to my gut feeling that something was up but I wanted to believe she wouldn't hurt her daughter again... I was wrong...

"Sir, The Nooz has a story and pictures of Teddy on the front page," Taylor growls out as he hands me his tablet. I look down and see that not only is there one picture of my son but also his nursery as well as pictures of Ellie and him. I have never felt so much anger in my life.

"Find out how the fuck they got those pictures and shut this shit down." Taylor nods before calling Barney our It guys.

"Get me legal, now," I say through the intercom. Thankfully, Andrea knows how I am and that even if I don't say "please" or "thank you" I do appreciate her.

I'm in a meeting with Patty my lawyer for about an hour and by the time she leaves, I can almost relax... Almost.. I pick up my phone and call the only person that can calm me.

"Chrissss." Shit, has she been crying?

"Baby, what wrong? Is it the kids? Are you sick? Ana, talk to me?" She sniffs

"She sold us out. I thought she would be a better grandmother and she sold their pictures for money." It takes me a second to realize what she is saying through her tears and sniffing but as soon as it clicks I throw my glass against the wall. That bitch is gonna wish she never fucked with my family.

"Baby, calm down and breathe. Are you sure it was Carla? How do you know baby?" I hear her take a deep breath and it makes me feel a little calmer knowing she is calming down.

"Gail brought it to my attention. She saw the pictures and remembered that he was wearing that outfit the day she was here and Gail said she was messing with her phone but that she never saw her take any pictures. I know your family would never do anything like that to us. My father hates the press as much as we do... So the only person left is Carla. I'm sorry I should have known not to trust her and now our angels are on the front page." She starts sobbing again and I decide I need to be home with my family.

"Baby, I'm on my way home. Please have Gail watch the kids and go get in a nice warm bath and calm down." She agrees

Carla.. Carla... Carla, you have fuck with my family one too many times and now I'm gonna make your life hell. I smirk as I email Barney a thank you for getting the article taken down within 10 minutes and also to start operations destroy Carla and Ray Morgan.

End Flashback

I've had a PI watching them and he found out that they both have such massive debt that not even the million dollars Carla was paid for selling our children's picture put a dent in it. The worst part is that Ana's name was found on a lot of paperwork they used to get loans. One of them even forged her signature for a home loan co-signer. I am so pissed that it took Taylor taking my phone away so I wouldn't hire someone to kill them.

I have spent the last month buying every mortgage or loan company they borrowed from and upped all the payments. Their once 500 a month payment is now close to 5000. There is also a red flag on anything with Ana's name on it. They are required to call her and verify everything.

Carla and Ray are slowly going to be broke but not before the FBI and IRS take them down. It should be any day now and I made sure we will have a front-row seat when their horrible asses are walked out in handcuffs.


	14. Chapter 14

CPOV

Today, we are celebrating our Teddy Bear's 6 month birthday. Ana and Ellie decided to have a Mad Hatter type of celebration for him. Ellie keeps running around saying it's his " Very Merry Unbirthday to Ted." She is obsessed with Alice in Wonderland and when Ana asked what type of half birthday we should plan for Ted, she immediately screamed "Alice". Ana explained that Ted was a boy but we could have an Alice inspired party. Ellie, of course, begged to wear her Alice costume and wanting us to wear costumes too. Teddy is dressed as the White Rabbit while Ana is dressed as the 'normal size" Alice and Ellie will be the small version of Alice after drinking one of the potions. Frank and I are dressed as The Mad Hatter and The March Hare. My mom is the White Queen and Kate and Nick are dressed as the King and Queen of Hearts while baby Avery is dressed as an Ace of hearts playing card. Mia and Sawyer ( who she is now dating) are dressed as "Eat Me" "Drink Me" since everyone else kind of already took the ones they wanted to choose.

Mia and Sawyer started dating quietly when teddy was about 2 months old. She was always her if she wasn't at the bakery so they just spent a lot of time together. I figured it way before they told us but he seems like he truly cares for my sister and that's what I want. Plus, I can ruin him in the snap of my fingers but everything has been going amazing in our life.

Teddy's birthday was amazing. We hired a photographer so we wouldn't have to worry about remembering to take photos of everybody. He even got a picture of Teddy mashing cake into Ellie's face. It was funny but it soon turned into a food fight. Not fun... The reason we got a photographer is because, last Christmas, I thought Ana and Kate were gonna have a meltdown. Neither Ana and I nor Kate and Nick thought to bring the camera for our first family Christmas. It was the first with both our babies and there were so many beautiful unique moments and as one point Ana just started crying. I didn't know what happens but she just sobbed that she forgot her camera and we wouldn't be able to recreate the beautiful moments between our two munchkins and our families. Luckily, Frank or my mom, I'm not sure but they hired someone to take pictures but I never once saw anybody but one week later we all had a thick manilla package delivered to our houses and inside was our babies first Christmas. We now have a wall of just our children's pictures.

"Sir, I need to speak to you." I look up from cuddling with Ana to see Taylor looking at me and seems to be trying to not smile. This could be interesting.

"Go ahead, Taylor," I inform him. It's taken a lot of learning to realize that whether I have Ana in the meetings with me as I find out stuff or keep it from her. She will always find out whats going on and if it's not from me then sex will be off the table for at least a night.

"We just received confirmation that Carla and Ray Morgan will be apprehended in the morning. I know you both would want to know as soon as I found out." I turn to Ana and she nodded.

"Get the jet ready. We wouldn't want to miss those criminals getting their just desserts." He nods and turns to leave but I feel my nipples being twisted. SHIT

"Thank you, Taylor." I quickly say and my nipple is released.

"Fuck, baby you can't-do that every time. I might not have a nipple if you do that every time I forget to say please or thank you." I am being completely serious but she just laughed at me and got up to pack our bags. Since Ellie is at the age where she mimics you, she wants everyone that interacts with her daily to always say please or thank you. Plus, she says I have to learn to more polite also... I'm just glad Ellie hasn't said Fuck or Shit, yet... I know for a fact she has heard it at least half a dozen times when she spends the morning at my office to give mommy a break.

One day later.

"Christian and Ana, what a surprise. Please come in. I don't have any coffee but I do have sweet tea." Carla welcomes us into her house.

"Tea is fine, thank you. Sorry to drop in on you but Ana was missing her mother." Carla smiles and turns towards the kitchen.

"Aww, fuck.." I whisper when Ana elbows me.

"Look, they're packing up the house." She points out all the boxes that are scattered everywhere.

"Here you guys go. Sorry about the boxes but Ray and I decided to sell the house and move to South Carolina. We both feel the need for a new start. It's actually good you came this morning because we are planning on leaving this afternoon. Ray is actually getting the rental truck." She seems nervous but happy like she's won. She has no idea that we are aware of her fraudulent activities.

"You weren't going to even come say goodbye to your daughter and grandchildren? Thanks." Ana acts like she doesn't still love her mom but I know it hurts her that Carla would try to ruin her by opening all those accounts using her name as a backer. I turn when the noise that is the rental truck pulling into the driveway. It's 9:50 now and the police are supposed to be here at 10. I excuse myself and call Taylor informing him of their plans to run and to make sure his contact is aware in case they are held back. I must have been in the backyard longer than I thought because yelling has me running back into the house.

"Carla Morgan, you are under arrest for theft, Tax fraud, forgery, and much more."

"What the fuck are you talking about. Release me you pig.. NOW, before my son in law has your badge." She smirks thinking I would help her.

"Have fun with that Mrs. Morgan. Do you understand the rights that I have explained to you?" She nods before she follows the officer that has Ray out the door. They may only get 10 years max for all their crimes, but at least that 10 years.

As we walk outside Carla is screaming at Ana for not helping her and being a worthless and horrible daughter.

"Are you fucking crazy. Without my knowledge, you co-signed millions of dollars for yourself. You sold pictures of my children to the press when you knew that people had made threats about our kids before Teddy was even born but you still sold them. I wasn't the horrible person in this relationship, that was you, Carla. You never acted like a mother unless it was for your own benefit. Your rule in life was 'I will only love you if you give me money.' Well, enjoy jail time. I hope big Bertha makes you her bitch." Ana faces is so red I fear she might stroke out from the hatred she feels. She slams the car door shut and takes a deep breath.

"Thank you, officer. I would advise you to wear earplugs if you can because she will complain all the way to the station." He smiles at her and nods before walking towards his door.

We watch them two police cars leave with the terrible people that will no longer darken our door.

"I need to look through the house to see if I can find any childhood personal items. When I moved she only allowed me to take specific things claiming I wouldn't need them at College and that she would be able to "pretend" I was still her if some of my stuff was still here. " I nod and we walk back into the house.

We have spent nearly 4 house in Ana's old bedroom and she has found tons of old pictures of her, Nick and Kate. Her favorite stuffed purple bunny with half an ear, and some of her old clothes that she wants to make into a quilt.

"Let's check the attic then we can leave." I nod and go first in case of spiders. My girl is fierce but put a spider or snake in her path and she will vanish.

"Holy Shit... I I have a a sister." She is clutching a letter she found in a stake with her old stuff.

"Baby, what do you mean?" Shaking her head she hands me the letter.

Mallory,

The day you were born was not a great day. I spent the weekend of my 18th brithday in Miami just screwing random men. I didn't find out until it was well past the point of no return but apparently, my birth control failed and 9 months later you popped out. Throughout my pregnancy I came along a website that purchased bewborn unwanted babies. A lightbulb went off in my head. Not only could I get rid of you, but also make some cash. Win Win... If I ever get pregant again it will only be to trap a rich man into marriage. I refuse to live a poor persons life. No way am I gonna have to work two jobs to support a useless brat. Well, on another note, I hope you are making me proud because anything that is great in your life is because I made it happen. You are who you are because I gave you life.

Hope you miss me. Bye, Your true Mother.

"I never thought she could be more heartless but... What is it?" I look up and see Ana has opened more letters but these have her in tears.

"She honestly is the worst person. When I was little all I ever wanted to get a letter back from my dad. I use to write him every week even, if just to say hi, but mom said he never wrote back." She take a deep breath and wipes some tears away before she continues.

"Here in this box are at least 200 letters from my father. I've never seen these before, but they're all from when I was a kid. It looks like they are also some from each Holiday we weren't able to spend together. Valentine's Day, Easter and Halloween cards each with him telling me how sorry he is that we couldn't see each other. I need to find her. I need to find my sister. My mom.. No she is not my mother anymore. Carla, was 25 when I was born so my sister should be around 29 years old. I don't want to interfere with her life but I want to make sure she's okay and well taken care of, please?" She gives me her pleading puppy dog eyes that she knows I can't say no to. Also I would never say no to this.

"Okay baby, I will have Welch look into and get us all the info he can. Since we own the mortgage company that owns this house, do you want to stay here and spend the today and tomorrow making sure we don't leave any more important information behind. " I pull her onto my lap as she sobs.

Just when I thought Carla fucking Morgan couldn't surprise me more than build the hatred I have for her.


	15. Chapter 15

CPOV

The last two months have been eye-opening for Ana. When we got back to Seattle Ana decided she wanted to spend the entire day with Frank. We didn't find much of anything after Ana found those boxes with letters.

Welch was able to find Mallory within a week. It took Ana another week to actually open the folder. Mallory Tanner is a 29-year-old teacher in Chicago, Illinois. She has been married for 5 years to a lawyer and they have a 2-year-old little boy. Welch also sent pictures and Mallory could be Ana's twin if not for the different eye color and lighter hair.

"Welch, I want to make sure she is aware of the adoption before I write to her. The last thing I want is to potentially ruin their family." She is sitting on my lap staring at her sister's picture.

"Mrs. Grey, I had already taken it upon myself and asked them. Mrs. Tanner is aware of being adopted and is open to meeting you if that's what you want to do."

"Thank you, Welch." We dismiss him and just sit in comfortable silence.

That was last month and she still has the letter sitting on her desk in the library. I think she's worried about Nick being upset but I know he would welcome Mallory into the extended family.

"I finally sent it!" She comes bouncing into my office.

"Hi, my sexy goddess, what did you send?" I pat my lap and she comes to sit down.

"My letter to my sister. I finally sent it. I wasn't sure how much to include so I just wrote basic information about me and our life. I also gave her my cell number." She grins at me. The look on her face is almost identical to the one she wears on Christmas day.

"How do you feel about sending the letter?"

"Scared but excited at the same time. I've always had Nick and then Kate came along so I've never lacked siblings but since we read the letter about Mallory, It's been stuck in my head and I can't forget that I have a big sister I never knew about. I just want to hug her and get the chance to talk." I nod

"Her parents said she was open to it, so just give her some time to receive your letter and to maybe get used to the idea of having more family she contacts you back."

"That's why I love you so much. You always have great advice."

"I love you too. Now let's get our kids and get some dinner." I kiss her passionately showing her all the love I have inside.

"Who wants to go out for dinner?" I yell out when Ana and I walk into the family room. We have Ellie playroom near her room but downstairs she has a section of the family room just for her and Teddy.

"I do... I want WENDY'S! PLEASE, daddy." She looks up with her cute little pout.

"I'm okay with Wendy's. They have a great spicy chicken sandwich and their fries are to die for." Ana says while walking towards Teddy's who is moving back and forth in his Winnie the Pooh light up walker. He coos and giggles when she picks him up and kisses his face all over.

"Wendy's it is then. Let's get our jackets and go. We might even stop at the park if it's still light outside."

"Park time, oh yay!" Ellie does a little dance while trying to put her jacket on.

3 months Later

"Baby, are you okay?" She is sitting on the couch holding something in her hand. My mom and Frank wanted to watch the kids this weekend. My mom called telling me that she was going into withdrawal and needed her grand-babies fix. So, Ellie, Teddy, and Avery ( Kate and Nick's daughter) are staying over at Franks house this weekend. We have plans to meet Kate and Nick for dinner and dancing tomorrow night but tonight it's our "mommy/daddy" time and I plan on giving my girl so many orgasms she won't remember her name.

"It's a letter from her.. Mallory wants to meet me and get to know our family. How do I tell her that her biological mother didn't want her and was a horrible woman?" She ask

"Unless she mentions Carla I wouldn't bring her up. Just pretend you never read the nasty words Carla wrote and just focus on getting to know your sister." She nods

"I guess that's true. I can just say that your PI found out about her having another child when he was investigating Carla and Ray."

"True, if nothing else just tell her you don't want to speak of Carla."

"That made my afternoon, now Mr. Grey, how are you gonna compete with that to make my evening even better?"

"Oh baby, I can come up with at least half a dozen ways to make your night amazing. Let's get you out of those pants." I wink and pick her up and head towards our bedroom.

"Strip for me, my sexy goddess. I want a nice and slow strip show." She winks and slowing unzips her pants before turning around and shimming her pants down her legs with her ass in my face. I lean forward and take a little bit out of her left cheek. She turns and tuts at me with her finger before pushing me down on the bed and sitting on my lap.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yea, I was striping for my sexy man but... what if" She pulls my hands to her chest.

"Why don't you finish stripping me?" It takes me less than a second to rip her blouse open and flip us over so she is on her back. I quickly take off my clothes and get to work on my first promised orgasm.

"You like that baby?" I lick her clit while sliding my fingers inside he warm core.

"So fucking much. Please, I need to cummmmm." She screams while I lick up all her juices.

"That was only round one, baby." I kiss her from her clit all the way to her lips and slowly slide my cock into my wife's tight vagina. This is my home and my safe place.

"That was one of the best weekends of my life but I'm excited to see our kids again." Ana kisses my hand as we pull into her father's driveway.

"Mommy.. Daddy... Yous guys is here!" Ellie comes running out of the house as soon as we are out of the car. I see Frank holding Teddy and my mom holding Avery. It's amazing that our babies will be one year olds in less than two weeks. The two of them are a lot alike but also very different. Teddy is walking like a man on a mission but still isn't talking. He just babbles away happily. While Avery, she is still crawling and hasn't even attempted to walk but she is already saying ma ma, da da, and no." I freaked out that Teddy hadn't started talking and Avery had but Dr. Clark said children will achieve milestones when they are ready and not to worry.

"Look, who is that Teddy Bear?" Frank says excitably and Teddy starts to claps his hands and giggles. Ana picks up Ellie and we walk inside her dad's house.

"How's my baby boy doing?" I say as I take him from his grandfathers hands.

"Da" I stop my kisses and just look at my son.

"Did he just?" Ana asks

"Say is again, Teddy" He giggles and squeezes my nose

"Da da" He claps his hands when I kiss him.

"Yes, I'm your daddy. Ana, did you hear him? he said da da.." I look and see that she is nodding while crying.

" Da da da da" Mom has her phone out recording him and I am thankful that she thought about recording it because at the moment it never crossed my mind to do so.

"We're here." Nick announces as he and Kate stroll into Frank's living room.

"Ma ma ma ma" Avery squeals and tries to get out of moms arms.

"Are you all able to stay for dinner? Everyone has been so busy these last couple months it would be nice to just relax and be a family." We all nod and head towards the family room so the kids can play and just have a relaxing family day together.


	16. Chapter 16

"Da da da" I hear my little munchkin voice through the monitor.

"I can't believe he's a year old today." I jump a little when I hear Ana's voice causing her to giggle into my neck.

"Yeah, our little buddy is getting big. I wanna just freeze time and enjoy these ages with Ellie and Teddy but I also want to see what amazing adults they will become. " I kiss her and we snuggle a little bit longer until we hear Ellie talking to Teddy.

"Happy Birfday, Ted Ted. I love you soooo much" I hear a sniff and see Ana wiping a tear from her eyes.

"I can't imagine having better kids. She is so amazing at only 4 years old even after going through what she did her first few year. God, I love those kids so much sometimes it hurts sometimes." We kiss one last time before getting dressed. We walk into Teddy's room as Ellie is reading 'Happy Birthday to You! by Dr. Seuss

"Today you are You! That is truer than True!" Teddy is staring at her and listening completely. They have such a bond that gets stronger each day and it's amazing to witness. It's magical when all three kids are together, you would never be able to tell they aren't siblings. Ellie takes such good care of both babies and is extremely protective of both of them.

"Mommy!" Ellie puts the book back on the rocking chair and runs into her mother's arms and then jumps into mine. Ana walks to get Teddy out of his crib when the whole room turns silent from just one word.

"Ma" Ana turns to look at me as I guess confirmation that he really said 'ma' or not when Teddy decided to let it be known he did, in fact, say it.

" Mama!" He squeals and she picks him up and kisses him all over his face causing him to giggle.

"Did you hear our boy, Christian? He said, mama!" I walk with Ellie on my hip and hug them.

"I sure did hear our little man saying, mama. Happy Birthday, Teddy Bear." I kiss his forehead.

The party isn't until this afternoon at Frank's house. We decided to have it around 3 so that the kids can have their naps and also it gives us more time to decorate. Ellie is beyond excited to be the decorating assistant to Ana and Kate. I offered to hire a planner but they both spent nearly two days on Pinterest pinning ideas and now have a specific plan for the party. We are having a Mickey and Minnie Mouse birthday party. The last month and a half they have purchased anything Mickey or Minnie just in case they might need it. The only item I was 'allowed' to buy was his and Ellie's outfit. For Ellie is wearing a black velvet dress at the top and a pink tulle shirk with one poke a dots with a white bow. Teddy is wearing a white onesie with a red tie. The front of the onesie has a grey vest with Mickey and My 1st Birthday! in it. He will also be wearing red pants to go along with his tie.

After getting Teddy and Ellie ready we make our way downstairs. I tried to stay as far away from party central as I could because I didn't need Kate screaming at me and me, of course, going off on her. So this is the first time seeing the birthday decorations. Walking in it's a lot of pinks, red, white and black all over. The main theme Mickey since both kids loved Mickey when we went to Disney Land for Ellie's birthday but I can see the pink from Minnie added in beautifully.

"What do you think?" I jump at her voice

"Fu.. Fudge, baby I need to hang a bell around your neck because you're gonna send me to an early grave by sneaking up on me all the time." She rolls her eyes but giggles before kissing my lips. When she pulls back she racks her eyes over my outfit. I'm wearing a red collared shirt with black suspenders and black jeans. I found a black and white poke a dot tie to wear also.

"It's amazing, Ana. You guys did amazing, better than any planner could have done." She nods before turning towards Ellie and squealing.

"Look at my baby girl. You look like a princess. Give mommy a little twirl." Ellie giggles and twirls around showing off her dress.

"Daddy did such a fantastic job dressing both of you guys. My little Teddy Bear looks so cute. I need to find my camera before they get dirty." She whips her head around looking for her purse but I grab her hand.

"We hired a photographer, see?" I point towards Robert the photographer we have used for the last 4 or 5 important events we've had.

"You need to change before the guest gets her in about 30 minutes. I've got this." She gives us all one last kiss and runs up the stairs.

I'm not even in the room for 5 minutes before Mia has already grabbed both my kids to the play area. I take my time walking around the room and just take in my sons first birthday party. It feels like he was just born and now he's walking and talking. Time is just flying by and it scares the shit out of me.

"Holy Shit." I hear beside and I realize I really need to pay more attention to my surroundings because that's the third time today someone has snuck up on me. I turn to see Nick staring at the doorway and I turn to see what he's looking at.

HOLY SHIT is right. Standing in the doorway is both our wives and Avery looking beautiful. Kate is wearing a light pink lace dress with Minnie laughing and posing on the bottom. Avery is in true Minnie colors. Dark pink with white poke a dots and a black bow in the back. My Ana dress is a black and white vintage dress. The top is black with a diamond shaped cutout above the breast and the bottom is white with Mickey and Minnie in different poses with black and red hearts all around. Her hair is french braided to the side. She looks perfect.

The party has been going on for about two hours now. We have a big bouncy house but also the kids have been playing on the custom-made swing set/fort Frank had built when we first adopted Ellie. We thought about getting a petting zoo or clown but my wife hates clowns with a passion. We just wanted a simple party to celebrate our children. Right now both Avery and Teddy are being pushed in the toddler swings and having an amazing time. Ellie has only exited the bouncy house to get a drink or go to the bathroom. We invited her best friends from preschool so she's been bouncy away with them.

"CAKE TIME!" Kate screams next to me.

"YAY!" Everybody comes running towards us. I see Frank and Ana walking with the Ted and Avery both giddy from the swinging.

The smash cakes are amazing. Both cakes are the same except for the color and decorations. On Avery's cake, their is a little tiara and the cake is pink while Teddy's cake is red with a helicopter on top. Instead of having a large cake, we ordered Mickey's Fun House cupcakes. They sent all character designs which is great because I personally love me some Goofy and Ana loves Daisy Duck.

"Happy Birthday to you!" We all sing and the four of us help out our babies blow out their candles. It was a moment to see him try to blow out his 1st birthday candle. Thankfully, I hear Robert clicking away getting all the pictures he can of this special moment. He even got a picture of Teddy taking a piece of cake and rubbing it on Ana's face. Can you say priceless? Because it was, well until she decided to share the mess with me.

"Today has been perfect." I pull Ana into me as I hug her around the waist.

"Yes, it has. I'm so glad everyone could make it." She smiles at her sister and her kids. Ana and Mallory have talked every day since that got in contact with each other. Mallory and her family flew down two days ago so they could celebrate Teddy's birthday with us. There is no denying who their mother was once you see them together. They both got their height, hair color and skin complication from Carla. Luckily, Nick and Mallory get along well too. Ana was scared that they wouldn't like each other but he loves his sister too much to ever cause her problems. We've already made plans to celebrate Christmas together in Chicago. I haven't mentioned it to Ana yet, but I have a realtor looking for a place in Chicago. The last 4 years with Ana have been the best of my life. I couldn't imagine having a better wife and children.

"I have a surprise for you." She whispers as we are snuggling after our third round of lovemaking. Christmas is in a little over two weeks and we've been getting everything packed for our month long stay. We also closed on our new 5 bedroom brownstone condo right before Thanksgiving, so we are also taking specific ornaments that having special meaning to our family. Kate, Ana, and Ellie have all decided to spend a day shopping for Christmas decorations. Ana wants to make sure that we still continue our family traditions even though we won't be in Seattle.

"An early Christmas present?" I ask

"It's a present for our whole family. I'm pregnant" She whispers

"Really? We're having another baby?"

"Yeeesss!" She squeals when I flip her onto her back and slam my lips to hers.

"You have made all my dreams come true, Ana. My life would be nothing without you. Loving you is like breathing." I rub her cheek and stare into my soulmate's eyes.

"You did the same for me. Us being together was written in the stars and I know our love will last forever." I can feel her relax in my arms and look down to see my love is already asleep. I roll onto my back and just send up thanks to whoever saw to it that Ana and I ended up together.

A/N Ellie was reading "Happy Birthday to You from Dr. Suess" to Teddy. All rights to Dr. Suess for that sentence.

 **Hey, guys, I have decided to end the story here. I might add an epilogue later but right now I feel it's a good place to end their story.**

 **I can't thank you guys enough for reading my stories. You are all amazing. Thank you for reading :-D**


End file.
